A Burning Passion
by The Amazing Steve
Summary: Julia joins a school for ninjas, and becomes one of the best. But like everyone else close to the four ninja, Garmadon ruins her life forever.
1. Chapter 1

**If you watch Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu, this takes place between season 2 episode 5 ("Child's Play") and episode 6 ("Wrong Place, Wrong Time"). Lord Garmadon still has the mega-weapon, Lloyd is the older version of himself, and Garmadon still has Destiny's Bounty (even though one episode says they have it back). Please read this if you love Ninjago! :)**

* * *

Amanda and I walk into the training room 803 and there he is – Kai, Ninja of Fire. "He's a lot hotter on TV than in real life," Amanda whispered. Amanda is my best friend, and she only joined this school for one reason: to meet Cole. When I showed her the application, her emerald-green eyes lit up as she saw his name under the list of trainers. All the ninja – including Lloyd and Nya – were trainers, but I had my hopes on Kai. Luckily, my wish came true.

"You're only saying that because you wanted Cole," I told her. "Kai is _a lot_ better looking in real life." Then again, I didn't really care. For some reason, I've always felt a connection between Kai and me when I watched him on TV (I don't know why they're being filmed as they battle Lord Garmadon, though).

Amanda shot me a doubtful look, rolled her eyes, and sat down on a bench. Just then, Kai started talking.

"Ok, everyone. Please take a seat on the benches," Kai announced. After the class followed the order, he continued. "Welcome to the Ninja Academy. For those of you who don't know, my name is Kai, and I will be your trainer. I am going to take attendance, so when I call your name, just say 'here'." As Kai went through the list of students, that's when I noticed it: the class was full of boys. The only girls were Amanda and I. In a whisper, I pointed this out to my friend.

"Hey, you!" Kai shouted, making me jump. "Stand up!" After a couple of seconds, I realized he was talking to _me_. I rose from my seat and stood as still as I could, trying to hide the fear building up inside me. "What's your name?"

"Julia," I said, trying to stabilize the tremor in my voice. _What is he going to do to me?! _I thought.

Then, I realized that the rest of the students were laughing at me. "A girl ninja? Yeah right!" Someone said between fits of laughter.

"SILENCE!" Kai bellowed. And just like that, it was so quiet that you could hear the class next door. Directing his attention back to me, he said, "Step down here." I did. Motioning to me, he told the rest of the class, "This is an example of what will happen when you talk when I am talking. I am your mentor, and you will give me the respect I deserve." Crap. I'm in trouble on the first day.

He led me to the other side of the room, motioning for the rest of the class to follow. "This is our most difficult obstacle course," Kai said. "As you can see, it starts off as climbing a pole – and yes, it is buttered. You will have to jump onto that rope swing in order to swing across that pit filled with robotic snakes. Then, grab a weapon and fend off the robotic skeletons that try to stop you from reaching the ending platform, where you will have a surprise enemy to defeat." Looking at me, he added, "You have five minutes to complete it. If you fail – which all of my other new students have – then you will be kicked out and never allowed back in. If you succeed, then you can stay." Wonderful! So I'm getting kicked out because I was talking once on the first day. "Ready?" I nodded. "GO!"

I ran at the pole, then jumped as high as I could. Now being halfway up the 15-foot pole, I noticed that only parts of it were slippery. With that in mind, I finished climbing up, and stood on that platform on top. The rope swing was several feet away, so I used another running start to get on the swing, and I literally flew across the snake pit. I grab a sword before I landed, and ended up in the center of a group of six skeletons. Because they were obviously stupid as robots and in real life, they were an easy defeat.

At the ending platform, I glanced at Kai. He seemed pretty impressed. "Three more minutes!" he shouted, as my final obstacle appeared: a robotic Samukai. And yes, he had all four daggers. Suddenly, I had a brief flashback to the very first episode of Ninjago, when Kai was battling Samukai for the first time. Remebering his mistakes, I charged at Samukai. Before I reached him though, I did a baseball slide into his legs. Then, I chopped them off. Seeing the top half of his body still alive (or dead, or whatever you call a skeleton), I sliced off his hands, rendering his weapons useless. Then, without waring, Samukai said "Power mode off", and that was it. The battle was over.

A new confidence within me, I turned to Kai and said, "So, am I good enough to stay?" Everyone sat there gaping at me in shock – except Kai. I could still tell he was impressed, though.

"Not bad, Jules. Not bad at all. Well, for a beginner, at least." A rush of butterflies flew through me as he called me "Jules". Probably seeing the redness in my cheeks, he added "Is it ok that I call you that?" I nodded. "Ok then. Lets get started everyone!"

Kai sent everyone to a different training station, explaining the rules of each one. "Which one do I go to?" I asked him.

"You? You're coming with me."

* * *

**Please review! If I get enough reviews I will post more.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, everybody! School just started so it might take a while for me to add new chapters, but I'll update whenever I can so don't give up on me :)**

**And P.S. I had to change the rating due to future violent language and actions (thanks a lot, Garmadon)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

I gulped. Will he ever stop scaring me?

"Lloyd," Kai said into a walkie-talkie. "I need you to watch the students in room 803." Within a minute, Lloyd Garamadon – the Green Ninja – stepped into the room.

"Yes, Kai?" he asked.

He responded, "Keep an eye on them for me? I'll be back soon." And with that, Kai motioned for me to follow him.

_Where is he taking me?! _I thought as Kai lead me out of the room and down a long hallway. There were no doors except for the one at the end, and the walls were so brightly white that I had to stare at the floor to see properly.

"Here we are," Kai said, knocking on the door quietly.

"What's behind that door?"

"Sensei Wu." He must have seen the puzzled look on my face, because he quickly added "Once a student has completed _the course_ – the one you just completed – in under five minutes, the must report to Sensei Wu to learn Spinjitzu. He'll be impressed. No one has ever done so well, well, ever."

My eyes widened with delight. "So I'm special now?" I asked with a grin.

Kai smiled back, just as the door opened. There stood Sensei Wu.

"She's ready," Kai stated.

"Already?" Wu questioned. "I see we have a fast learner. Please, step inside." I did so, with Kai right behind me.

Inside was a replica of the training course Sensei used to train the ninja to use Spinjitzu. "What is your name?"

"Julia."

"Well then, Julia. You have until I finish my tea to complete the training course," came the old man's voice from a chair on the sidelines.

I was in shock. _What's happening?! Am I dreaming? Can we slow down a little? What am I doing? I want my mommy!_ Thoughts raced through my head – so many I wanted to voice – but no words came out. Unsure of how to begin, I ended up standing there like a loser as Sensei Wu finished his tea.

"Today, you have failed," he said. "You will try again tomorrow. Please go back to your training room."

Kai practically had to drag me out of the room. Finally, I snapped out of my trance.

"What just happened?" I asked him.

"You just repeated my first day of training to become a ninja." That's when I realized it: that was _exactly _what I did.

I felt my cheeks burn red hot. "Sorry," I mumbled.

"Don't worry about it. You'll get better at it over time." Then, he led me back to room 803 to train with the normal people.

* * *

As the days went by, the same thing happen: Kai took me to Sensei, I attempted the course (failing each time), and was sent back to my training room. Each time, though, I got better and stronger.

My relationship with Kai got better, too (yay!). As the days went by, we became closer and closer friends. Honestly, I think I was getting a major crush on him.

Then, one day, I got a letter from my mother:

_Dear Julia,_

_This weekened is our 4th of July barbeque! Please come home to celebrate with us. Your father and I miss you very much._

_Love,_

_Mom_

I looked at the letter. _Did my mother change her handwriting?_ I thought. My mom's handwriting was neat, and almost looked like a font on the computer. This handwriting looked sloppy and carelessly composed. After a while, I shrugged it off, assuming it was just her old age kicking in. Then, I got in the car to go to Ninja Training.

* * *

**Don't forget to review! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter gets really intense so brace yourself for its intense-ness. And I hope you enjoy my intense chapter's intense-ness.**

**Here goes Chapter 3!**

* * *

I pulled up to Amanda's apartment just as she walked outside. "Ready?" I asked.

"Yea." She got into the car. "OMG we _have_ to talk about our 4th of July plans –"

"Actually, I'm going home for the weekend. My parents are having a barbeque."

"WHAT? Since when do they do that?"

I had to think for a second. _Since when _do _they do that? _I thought. My parents never liked having people over because the house was always a mess, and there was never any room in the backyard to do anything either.

"I don't know. Maybe it's a new thing. Anyway I'm not gonna be here this weekend."

"Can I come with you?"

"Umm... I don't think that's a good idea. You know how they are about visitors."

"You're gonna leave me all alone for the weekend?!" She put on a mega-fake mask of hurt, sadness, and shock.

I rolled my eyes dramatically and said, "Don't worry it's just a couple of days. And if you want I could probably get Kai to set you up on a date with Cole." I smiled on this last part. _She'll probably scare the pants off him somehow _I thought.

"Actually, I like Zane better. I've seen him a little, and even though he's the white ninja, he seems so dark and mysterious."

"Ok, fine. I'll get Kai to set you up with Zane." I pulled up to the Ninja School as Amanda pulled out her make up. "Really?"

"I gotta look good so he'll get interested in my sexxiness." I rolled my eyes as we got out of the car.

* * *

"You're leaving me?" Kai said with mock disappointment. We were walking to Sensei Wu's training course and I told him about my weekend plans.

"It's just for the weekend. I'll be back on Monday... as long as the world doesn't explode." I replied jokingly. Then, remembering my promise to Amanda, I added. "And can you do me a small favor?"

"What's that?"

"Well, Amanda kinda has a crush on Zane, so do you think you could, um..."

"Set them up?" he finished for me. Ugh, this is so awkward.

"Yes. She doesn't want to be 'alone' on a holiday." I rolled my eyes.

"It's ok I know what you mean. I'll see what I can do." We paused outside the door. "Ya ready?"

I looked at the door and nodded. "Let's do this."

* * *

"UUUUGGGHHHH! WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME?!" I said, storming out of the room. I had failed...AGAIN.

"These things take time. You will get there," Kai reassured me.

"Whatever."

Suddenly, a smile spread across his face.

"What's with that look?"

"How about later – actually, nevermind, you won't want to do this." I could tell he knew I did.

"Tell meeeee!" I begged obnoxiously.

"Well... are you sure?"

I punched him in the arm playfully. "Tell me now!"

"Ok, fine. Later, you could always come back and practice it some more. Just don't tell anyone I did this for you or I'm screwed."

"I'm planning on leaving around 4:00 to avoid traffic. When should I come back?"

"How about 3:30? It shouldn't take that long."

"Ok then." And with that, we reentered room 803.

* * *

I pulled up to the school at 3:27, and saw Kai waiting for me at the door. As I walked up to him, he held his arm out and said, "Halt! No trespassing!" By the look in his eyes, I could tell he was joking.

"Are you sure? I have candy..." He looked at me with a confused expression, and we both burst out laughing. Eventually, we pulled ourselves together enough to go inside.

"Everyone else is gone by now, so it's just the two of us," Kai said. "And try not to break anything, ok?"

"Haha. Very funny. You know I'm not _that _stupid." He led me into the Spinjitzu course room. Then, he walked over to the other side of the room – where Sensei Wu usually sits – and pulled some stuff out of a bag. When Kai turned around, I fell over laughing. He was wearing a fake white beard and a hat like Sensei Wu's.

"You have until I finish my tea to complete the training course," he said with an old man voice. I saw that he was ready to laugh to, but I tried my best to pull myself together.

I started the training course, but at one point I glanced at Kai. I lost my focus and was smacked in the face by a dummy. I heard Kai say something – I'm not sure what – right before I lost consciousness.

* * *

After waking up, I saw Kai jump up from the chair he was in and rush over to me. I was in what looked like a hospital room, and started to freak out.

"Where am I?" I asked him.

"You're in the first-aid room in the Ninja school. Do you remember that?" Suddenly, I remembered why I was here.

"Of course I remember! I'm not an idiot." I sat up and felt fine. That's when I saw the clock. "4:39?! Was I really out for that long?! I have to get out of here!"

"I don't think that's a good –"

"I'm gonna have to sit in traffic for HOURS! Why didn't you wake me up after I passed out?" Before he could answer, I ran from the room, from the building, and got in my car to drive to my parents' house.

* * *

Like I said, I got stuck in rush-hour traffic. I blasted the radio to keep my mind off of it.

"Is Lord Garmadon in your area? Stay tuned for up to the minute Garmadon sightings..." What is wrong with this world that we need "up to the minute Garmadon sightings"? I sighed as I finally turned off the highway. It was an empty road – ten miles long with no one in my way. At the end of the road was the town I was looking for.

I suddenly regretted mocking the radio. There, in the distance, was Lord Garmadon in his ship. A small object fell out, plunging towards the city. Assuming it was a snake, I kept driving faster and faster down the road.

I realized how wrong I was when the explosion burst into the sky. I could hear Garmadon's evil laughter ring clear in the air as I watched my entire childhood burn to the ground, along with my family.

Then realizing the true reason I was supposed to drive down here today.

* * *

**Dun dun duunnnn! :-O Cliffhanger! Pleaze review before you leave!**


	4. Chapter 4

**This chapter is really sad :( Kai gets really depressed and that makes me cry :(... but it will get better don't worry everybody.**

**Ans as you can tell, Garmadon finally starts to show why this is rated T! (see? it's all his fault...)**

* * *

_Garmadon is trying to kill me! He wrote that letter to get me here so he can blow me to bits!_ I sat outside my car, scared and crying my eyes out. _Garmadon wants me dead! Why does Garmadon want me dead? Why? WHY? _I couldn't take the pain. My whole family is dead! All I could do was think of the explosion that played in my head over and over and over again...

* * *

**Kai's P.O.V.**

I walked in the house and sighed. I already missed Jules. She was the only person that actually liked me without being forced into doing so. And – though I would never say it out loud – I think I have a major crush on her. But maybe that's just how friends feel around each other... I don't know. I shook it from my mind and walked into the TV room.

The guys and Nya sat there looking depressed. "What's wrong?" I asked, but then I saw the news...

"... the town has been bombed, and no living bodies have been found. Some sources claim to have seen Lord Garmadon's ship at the scene before and after the explosion..."

I felt the color drain from my face. _That's where Julia was going._ Without thinking, I ran from the house, not stopping until I reached my favorite spot. It was this one abandoned spot on the beach where no one went anymore. A swing set sat in the sand, and the area was surrounded by trees and water. I sat down on a swing and bawled my eyes out. _She's dead! I'll never see her again because she's dead!_ I got up and started chucking giant rocks into the ocean, then had another breakdown in the middle of the sand.

* * *

**Amanda's P.O.V.**

The next day, I decided to walk to the school. It was the 4th of July, but today the ninja threw a party for all the students. _It would be so much easier to party with someone I _knew _around _I thought.

As I walked in the building, I saw Kai walking towards me. When he stopped in front of me, I said "Hey Kai. What's –" Before I could finish, he had his arms around me, his body shaking. Was he – _crying? _"Kai, what's wrong?"

"Julia's dead," he said between sobs.

"No she's not. She just went home for the weekend. Didn't she tell you?"

Out of nowhere, Cole came up to us and said, "The town blew up. She went home, and Lord Garmadon blew her up." At the sound of his voice, Kai jumped off me as if we weren't just hugging and he wasn't just crying.

It took me a moment to process Cole's words, but then I understood: _My best friend is dead._ Tears filled my eyes as I wrapped Kai in another hug, only this time, we were both crying.

* * *

**Julia's P.O.V.**

After at least an entire day of sitting on the ground crying (I had cried over night, and it looked like it was getting dark out again), my eyes finally dried up. I realized how tired I was, so I got back into my car and fell asleep.

* * *

I woke up the next morning screaming. My dreams – I mean nightmares – were filled with Garmadon blowing up all those I knew and loved. I came to a quick decision: I am NEVER sleeping again. It would just be too painful.

I got up and decided to drive to my favorite place: and abandoned spot on the beach. Ever since I moved to Ninjago, I had loved going there. I parked my car in a nearby cave and sat on the swings. Suddenly, one word popped into my mind: revenge. I spent the next week plotting my revenge on Garmadon.

_**One Week Later..._

I put on black leggings, a black T-shirt, and a black mask that only covered my eyes. I put my hair into a messy blonde pony-tail, then grabbed my sword and Ipod out of my car. I tuned into the radio station with the "up to the minute Garmadon sightings" and listened.

"Lord Garmadon has been spotted in his ship on the top of the Ninjago Mountain..." Blah blah blah. Who cares what the rest of the sentence was? I have the information I needed. I hopped in my car and drove out to the mountain.

This was the best plan ever!

* * *

Parking the car, Garmadon's ship came into view. It was parked on the other side of the mountain, so I snuck out of my car and through a window on the ship.

The room I was in looked like a bedroom, with only one bed. _This must be Garmadon's room._ The door knob turned, so I ducked under the bed.

"These snakes are so stupid! They can't even bomb the fucking target! They'll surely make her a ninja now!" He kicked a wall. What the...? They want to make me a ninja? So _that's_ why he tried to kill me...

From my spot under his bed, I saw the mega-weapon and grinned. This is gonna be too easy.

Then I realized what I was trying to do, and my courage evaporated. _I have gone insane!_

Lord Garmadon must have sensed me there, because he picked the bed up and flung it across the room. I pulled it together and stood up._ Get the weapon or die trying. I choose get the weapon._

"What the fuck are you doing here?" he bellowed.

"Kicking your ass." I suddenly felt as if I knew Spinjitzu. Then again, that might be the only way to live through this moment.

"Ninjaaaa GO!" I yelled, forming a sparkling dark vortex. I DID IT!

"What the –" I snatched the mega-weapon from his hands, and an explosion of bright light spread through the room, knocking me against a wall.

Again, Garmadon said, "What the fuck?" He rubbed his eyes. "No mortal can handle the power of the mega-weapon... unless..."

"Unless what? I'm better than you?" I mocked, sticking out my tongue. Two minutes ago, I was scared for my life, but now I'm _mocking_ the dark Lord?! I am so screwed.

_You are a very special child.__ But can you handle your special powers?_ Ok, my turn: "What the fuck? Why is your voice in my head?!"

He smiled and answered _The blast from the mega-weapon has given you the privilege of talking to others who have held the mega-weapon – through your mind._ He paused. _Go ahead. Try it._

I sat there, surprised he wasn't trying to attack me yet. "Ok, then," I said. I decided to try it. _See ya later ass wipe!_

With that, I leaped out the window, sprinted to my car, and drove away at top speed.

* * *

**Lord Garmadon's P.O.V. **(A/N: not that anyone cares about his P.O.V.)

I smiled and watched as she ran for her life. I would have ordered the snakes to follow her, but it was pointless; the powers she now possesses from touching the mega-weapon will most likely kill her anyway, so why not sit back and watch?

* * *

**Don't you just wanna stab Lord Garmadon in the face? At least he got his ass kicked... sort of... not really. But still he lost :D**

**Reviews?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello! Here's chapter 5! And does anybody know if they cancelled Ninjago or something because it's not on TV anymore and I miss that show :(**

* * *

**Julia's P.O.V.**

I drove back to my little hide out in the cave on the beach. Once parked, I sat there in shock. _What have I done?! _Pulling out the mega-weapon, I thought of what I was going to do with it now. My only goal was to use it to help the ninja destroy Lord Garmadon.

The ninja. _Kai._ His name popped into my head and I wanted to cry. If I hadn't cried all my tears out earlier in the week, I would have. He was the only person I had left besides Amanda.

_Amanda._ She probably thinks I'm dead by now. I just hope she didn't decide to kill herself; her family was in that explosion, too, so I'm all she has left.

Except she doesn't know I'm alive... I shook those thoughts from my head. First I had to deal with the mega-weapon.

I changed into a purple T-shirt, jean shorts, and my colorful high-tops as I thought of how this weapon could kill Garmadon.

Suddenly, I had an idea. I got out of the car and held the weapon in front of me. Doing as I saw Garmadon do on TV, I said, "I wish... that this mega-weapon would... turn back into the four golden weapons that created it." There was another blast, only this one was much smaller. I dropped the mega-weapon _and_ passed out.

* * *

_I drove faster and faster down the road, trying to stop Lord Garmadon. I got out of the car as he stabbed my father, then my mother. My legs felt as if they were fill with cement as I tried to save my two brothers from the same fate._

_As he pulled the knife out of the four dead bodies, he threw them in with a pile of old friends, enemies, and strangers – but it didn't matter. Everyone I have ever known sat in that pile of bodies, as I kept trying to stop Garmadon. Only I couldn't. Each step towards them brought me away from them. Then, a button was pressed, and thousands of body parts flew into the sky in a deafening explosion._

I woke up screaming. The dream felt so real, but I knew it wasn't. That's why I vowed to never sleep again.

Sitting up, I recognized the cave. But instead of finding the mega-weapon sitting in front of me, I saw something else.

_Four_ something elses.

The golden weapons! I did it! I stood up and felt them. This time, I knew I wasn't dreaming. I gathered up the weapons in a bag I found and put them in my car. I had the urge to go for a drive. Where? Who cares! I MADE THE FREAKIN GOLDEN WEAPONS!

Ok, I need to calm down. After relaxing, I drove out of the cave and found a road to drive down.

* * *

After driving for who-knows-how-long, I saw a really big house with a familiar vehicle in its driveway. "Is that the... Ultra Sonic Raider?" I asked to myself. Then I realized where I was: the Ninja's house.

Remembering the golden weapons I now possessed, I grabbed the bag out of my car and knocked on the door.

Cole answered the door. "I don't know who you are, but I thought I specifically asked my fan club to STOP coming to my house, so please leave now."

"What are you talking about?" I asked, confused. "I'm not a part of your fan club, and I really don't want to be. I just have something to give to you and the other ninja, so may I please come in?"

Cole looked at me like I had three heads and forty eyes. After a long pause, he said, "Fine. But don't touch anything." When his back was turned, I rolled my eyes. _Wow. He's an idiot._

I followed him inside to a room where Jay and Zane were playing video games. The game ended, and Jay shouted, "No fair! I wanna rematch!"

"Hey guys?" Cole said. "Can you watch her for a sec while I get Kai? She says she has something for us."

"Sure, Cole," Zane answered as Cole left the room.

There was an awkward silence. Finally, Jay asked, "So, what's in the bag?"

Smiling, I replied, "You'll see." Jay wore a worried look on his face.

Zane's eyes narrowed, but then his face softened. "I sense she has a way to help us, not hurt us, Jay. By the way, what is your name?"

"Julia." Jay's and Zane's eyes went wide with shock. I was about to say something when Cole came back into the room. Behind him was Kai.

To be honest, Kai looked like crap. His hair was messed up in a very unattractive way (unlike his sexy, spiky hair-style), and he was wearing red sweatpants and a red sweatshirt. In the middle of July. His face was so pale I could almost see through his skin, except for the dark circles under his blood-shot eyes.

"Holy shit," I breathed, not really meaning for the words to escape my mouth, but then following quickly with "What happened, Kai?"

When Kai looked at me, the color literally rushed back into his skin. His eyes widened and his jaw dropped open. "Am I dreaming?"

"No, Kai, you're not. How many times do I have to tell you that?!" Cole shouted at him. Kai ignored his brother's outburst and walked towards me, wrapping me in a hug.

"You're... you're... alive?!" Jay and Zane smiled, while Cole stood there confused.

"What's going on?" Cole asked.

Kai pulled away from the hug and said, "Guys, this is Julia."

"Who the hell is that?" Why is Cole so mean?

Zane cut in. "Julia is Kai's student whom we all thought had perished in the explosion."

Cole still looked confused. "Whatever. You said you had something for us?"

"Yes, I do." I opened the bag.

"If you have any weapons in there, you might as well just leave now. I don't really plan on a little girl trying to kill us right now."

I smiled. "Ok, your loss. I guess I'll just have to keep this" – I pulled out his scythe – "all to myself." They all stood there, gaping at me. I dropped that in front of Cole, and pulled out Jay's nunchucks. "What about this? Is this mine, too?" I tossed it to Jay, and he caught it. "And this sword?" I tried handing it to Kai, but since he was in shock, I leaned it against him. "How about the shurikens?" I handed them to Zane. "Do you really think I should keep all of those, Cole?"

Kai suddenly ran from the room. I didn't bother asking what was wrong. He seemed a little... insane. Cole snapped out of it and said "How did you get these?!"

"Very carefully." Ok, I wasn't really careful, but it's not like I was going to tell them how I actually got the weapons.

* * *

**Kai's P.O.V.**

I ran from the room, thinking _Julia's alive! She's not dead! _I was so happy that I noticed how crappy I looked from grieving over her, so I went to freshen up. I threw on a red T-shirt and shorts, fixed my hair, and went back to Jules and the guys. She was leaving!

"Hey, Jules." I said before she could leave. She turned to me.

"Yes, Kai?"

"Umm... Where are you staying?" Great. Now I sound like a freakin stalker.

She blushed and said, "Actually, I haven't been staying anywhere. I kinda live in my car..."

"What? Why?"

"I checked out of my hotel room before I went home. I was living there until I found a place, but the room is occupied again, so I'm kinda homeless."

"You say that like it's no big deal."

"You are welcome to stay with us, if you like," Zane cut in. _Thank you, Zane!_

"Really?" Julia asked. When Zane nodded, she paused. "Ok. Sure. Thank you so much." She smiled. She looked so beautiful when she smiled...

* * *

**Awww Kai's in love :D But will their living arrangement change their relationship?**

**REVIEW TIME!**


	6. Chapter 6

**And by the way don't tell him I said this but I think Garmadon is a jerk-face :( And Kai is super sexxy :) You can tell _him_ I said that... Just putting that out there...**

**Here is Chapter 6! Sorry it took so long...**

* * *

**Julia's P.O.V.**

When I moved in with the guys, I saw that everyone had their own room (unlike the televised version of the show). Nya gave me her room and she moved in with Jay. Turns out things were getting pretty serious between them. My room was on the end of the hallway, right next to Kai's. That first night, everyone went to bed early – except for me. I just claimed to also be tired and went to my room.

I looked at my near-empty room. The walls were a bright, happy shade of turquoise, with white molding and a white ceiling. The closet contained all of my clothes, and I also kept my sword in there. Besides that, I had a white desk and chair, containing my only other belongings for the moment: an Ipod, a drawing notebook, a set of pencils and colored pencils, and a photo album. of my family.

Settling in the chair, I pulled out the photo album. There was a section for each one of my family members: my mom, my dad, my older brother (Brad), my little brother (Drew), and my two dogs. I looked at a happy picture of Brad, Drew and I before Brad went off to college. It was the only picture I had of us actually being happy – _together._ And now that could never happen again.

For hours I sat there, looking through the pictures. Suddenly, there was a knock at my door. I got up and opened the door, putting the book on my bed. "Hey, Kai," I said. _Why is he here?_

"Hey," Kai responded. "I didn't wake you, did I?" I shook my head. "Ok, good. Can I come in? I just want to talk."

"Sure." I let him in, sitting down on my bed and patting the spot next to me. He sat, and there was an awkward silence. Finally, I decided to speak. "So what's up?"

* * *

**Kai's P.O.V.**

_What's up? What's up is I want to go out with you and I was dead when you were gone and seeing your face brought me back to life because you are beautiful._ I really wanted to say that, but I didn't. That would just be too awkward. So instead, I said "Nothing, really. I just couldn't sleep." After thinking about it for a second, I added, "Why weren't you sleeping? It's almost midnight."

Jules took a deep breath and looked down. "I don't sleep anymore. I gave it up."

"What do you mean?"

She looked at me. "Do you really want to know?"

"Yes, I do." Why did she look so upset?

* * *

**Julia's P.O.V.**

I took another deep breath. I didn't really want to go into detail about my little "vacation", but I knew I could trust Kai.

So I spilled everything – from how if I didn't pass out at the training course then I would've been in the explosion, to stealing the mega-weapon, and I even told him about the dreams. Through every detail, Kai listened carefully. I teared up a little at one point, but quickly wiped them away. I didn't want him to see me cry. Finally, when I finished, he looked me in the eye.

"I'm going to be completely honest with you," Kai said. "It doesn't go away. It gets better, but you never stop missing them. The memory stays with you forever."

"Is that how you felt with your parents?"

He nodded. Then, not knowing what else to do, I hugged him. He seemed surprised for a second, but he hugged me back.

We stayed like that for a while, but eventually, we pulled apart.

"So is this what you always do when you can't sleep? Go into someone's room and talk about your _feelings_?" I mocked, smiling. He smiled back.

"Nah. Usually I make Cole read me a bedtime story about rainbows and unicorns," Kai joked. We both laughed.

* * *

Kai eventually went back to his room. Ever since that night, Kai always came into my room after everyone else was asleep. As it turns out, we both like running, so sometimes we go for a run into the darkness.

* * *

The next morning, everyone got up early to get ready to teach at the Ninja School. I "woke up" shortly afterwards.

I poured myself a bowl of cereal and joined them at the table.

"Are you going with us today?" Nya asked me.

I thought about it. Based on this past weeks events, I didn't really think I was ready to go back there.

"I don't think I'm ready yet. Maybe tomorrow."

On his way out the door, I stopped Kai, remembering my best friend.

"How's Amanda doing?"

"She acts like she's fine, but you can tell she's a little depressed." He paused, then added, "And that thing about her and Zane? Well, let's just say they have _another _date tonight."

I smiled. Somehow I knew they would be perfect for each other. "Ok, then. Tell her I said hi and congrats."

"Kai! Let's go!" I heard Cole yell from outside.

"Well, have fun teaching!" I said sarcastically, added an exaggerated smile and a thumbs up.

Kai rolled his eyes. "Yea right. See ya later!" He called as he walked out the door.

"Bye!"

I watched the Ultra Sonic Raider drive away, then I went to my room.

_Awww. You and your fire freak are soooo cute together! _came a disturbing voice from inside my head.

Garmadon. I had forgotten all about the stupid mind communication.

_Me: What do you want?_

_Garmadon: To kill you. Smart shit. And they wanted to make you a fucking ninja..._

_Me: They might still make me a ninja, dumb ass._

_Garmadon: Not with your powers, they won't._

I thought about this. What powers am I supposed to have besides having his voice in my head forever?

_Me: And what exactly are these powers, Mr. Know-It-All?_

_Garmadon: *Laugh* Being near each ninja will unlock your new ability to channel each element. But it's not like a stupid _mortal_ like you can control these powers, so you'll just die a slow, painful death instead. And since you like that candle-stick, you'll probably burn to death._

_Me: Kai is NOT a candle-stick!_

I realised too late that it made me sound like I had a crush on him. Crap. Just another thing for him to annoy me about.

_Garmadon: Compared to that HUGE explosion he is._

_Me: Fuck off. And why the hell did you blow up a whole FREAKIN city?!_

_Garmadon: To stop THIS conversation from happening._

_Me: Wait... You _knew_ this would happen?!_

And with that, he stopped responding.

* * *

**Me: Wow. How did Lord Garmadon know that would happen?**

**Julia: Cause he's a BITCH.**

**Me: WATCH YOUR LANGUAGE MISSY!**

**Julia: Whatever.**

**Me: That's what I thought... Now it's time to review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm soooo happy Ninjago is back on TV! Anyway, no one will EVER predict what will happen in this chapter. When you read it, you'll be all like OMG or WTF. But do not worry. It is all part of my master plan... mwahahahahaaaa!**

* * *

That night, I told Kai about my conversation with Lord Garmadon. "Maybe he has some powers, too?" Kai said, swiveling around in my desk chair. He made me want him to hold me in his arms, and kiss him until the sun came up...

"I don't know," I said, snapping out of my thoughts. "At some point he said that he doesn't have all the powers, like using the elements and stuff, but maybe he has mind stuff instead... I don't know. I just want his ass out of my life."

"Who doesn't? I mean, he has interfered with most peoples' lives in _some_ way."

"Yeah, but not in the way he has mine." Kai paused. "He killed my entire family and more while trying to murder me. Out of all people, _I'm _the one who wants to kill him most, over a reason I don't even understand." I felt tears in my eyes. _No! Don't cry in front of Kai!_

He saw the tears anyway, and moved over to hug me. No matter how much I longed for the feel of his arms - wow. where is this coming from? - I wouldn't let him near me. "I need some time to myself, ok? I'll see you in the morning."

Kai looked worried for me, but he let me have my space. "And Kai?" He turned to face me. "I'm going with you tomorrow. You know, to the school. I have a feeling I'm gonna need the training."

* * *

Kai turned his fire sword into his motorcycle, since there wasn't any room for me in the Ultra Sonic Raider. Everyone else got in the Raider, while Kai and I shared the motorcycle. The thought of it gave me goosebumps and made my heart race. Still, I sat behind him and put my arms around him as we drove to the school.

My first thoughts: Holy shit this guy has _huge_ abs. I know Cole is supposed to be all ripped and stuff, but Kai was probably even more ripped. He was also really, _really _warm. I wanted to snuggle up closer to him, but I didn't want to make things awkward. Instead, I sat there, enjoying the ride that just seemed way too short.

We all arrived at the school at the same time. Reluctantly, I let go of Kai and followed him into the building.

In the hall, Amanda was waiting. She came over and kissed Zane. "Hey, Zane."

"Hello, Amanda." I smiled. The look in their eyes told me that they were totally in love with each other.

"Hey, guys," Amanda said, addressing the rest of the group. Her eyes rested on me. "Julia?" She walked away from Zane and towards me. "JULIA!" she shrieked, throwing her arms around me.

"Did you miss me?" I joked.

"Kai told me you were alive, but I didn't believe him..." Amanda was crying. I just stood there, hugging her.

Eventually, she pulled away. "Next time your leaving town, I am _so_ going with you." Both of us grinned, and the guys and Nya - who had been standing there awkwardly - all departed to go to their rooms. Amanda and I followed Kai.

* * *

When we had a moment to ourselves, I told Amanda everything that went on in my life since I had left - including my growing feelings for Kai.

"Awwwwww that's sooo cute!" she squealed when I finished. "The part about you and Kai, not the Garmadon shit."

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever. Just don't you dare tell him, or I'll stab you in the face repeatedly."

Now, she rolled her eyes. "Have I ever spilled a secret?"

"Yes!" I shouted. "All the freakin time!"

"I mean one of _your_ secrets."

I sighed. "No..."

"HA! That's what I thought."

"Are you guys talkin 'bout me?" came Kai's voice from behind us. We both jumped and turned around. "I know I'm _amazing_, but you should be training instead," he said playfully. Amanda and I shared a secretive smile and continued our training.

* * *

Later that night, the ninja, Nya, Amanda, and I decided to go play laser tag. We just got _really_ bored. They only allowed six people per team, so Zane and Amanda went on the opposing team of complete strangers.

I ran off to find a hiding place, but couldn't find one easily. After killing a couple of the other team's players, I finally found a spot in a corner behind a wall. There was someone already there, and I almost killed him. _Almost. _I realised it was Cole before I could pull the trigger on my gun.

"Don't shoot _me_! I'm on your team!" he whispered.

"Sorry!" I whispered back. I sat next to Cole, looking out for enemies passing by. Our legs were touching, and I suddenly began imagining what it would be like to go out with Cole. I just have those kinds of issues.

* * *

**Cole's P.O.V.**

Julia sat next to me, and I immediately got nervous. I didn't want to admit it to the guys, but she was fucking _hot._ She looked even sexier playing laser tag.

According to, well, everyone, I was a horrible boyfriend. But I don't really care. I usually just go out with a girl until I find someone hotter. My longest relationship lasted for about three days. By accident. Right now, though, I didn't think there was a hotter girl in the entire fucking universe.

_I should probably ask her out before anyone else tries to _I thought. And what better time than when I'm alone with her... in the dark... I carefully put my hand on her knee, and her head snapped in my direction. Looking into her eyes I said "Do you want to go out with me?"

* * *

**Julia's P.O.V.**

_Did he just read my freakin mind?! _I was shocked. Ok, he _was_ kinda attractive... why not? "Sure," I said. Then, he leaned in and kissed me. A really deep, passionate kiss. Cole pushed me onto the floor, climbing on top of me. Luckily, he didn't try to go any further than that.

* * *

**Kevin's P.O.V.**

I watched as Julia and that ninja from TV were making out on the floor, and I only had one thought: _Would this be happening if Lord Garmadon hadn't turned me into a human?_

* * *

**OMG! Why is Julia making out with Cole?! I thought she liked Kai! And who the hell is Kevin? You'll find out next chapter!**

**Review please!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ok, so last chapter Julia and Cole were making out (wtf?!) and suddenly this dude Kevin shows up. Who's Kevin? Well, this chapter is a little detour to explain Kevin's background, and exactly what he meant by Lord Garmadon turning him human...**

**Julia: I know!**

**Me: SHUT UP! My story, not yours.**

* * *

**Kevin's P.O.V.**

_Not so long ago..._

I walked onto the deck of the ship Lord Garmadon had stolen from the ninja. I saw my former-leader Skales and new leader Lord Garmadon waiting for something.

"Snake 148! Come over here!" Skales called. Yes, that was my name. Us lower snakes had numbers for names...

I bowed to the leaders, almost falling over. "Yessss, my massterssss?"

Lord Garmadon spoke. "You have been a disgrace to all snakes, and all those who are evil. We have condemned you to live as a... _human."_

I cringed. A _human?! Those _filthy creatures?! "But why, my massster? What have I done that has not pleassssed you?"

"So far, you have foiled every fucking plan to destroy the ninja! You're a fucking failure! You trip on flat surfaces! Need I say more?!" **(A/N: tripping on flat surfaces takes talent, Garmadon's just jealous he can't do it too ;) )**

Ok, I was a total klutz, but... was I really _that_ bad? "I am sorry, Lord Garmadon. But pleassse, give me another chancccce. Being a human isss too great of a punishment. I don't wanna live with thossssse idiots!"

"Too bad. It's too late for you. And there's nothing you can do to stop it!" I turned and tried to run, but Lord Garamdon used the mega-weapon to knock me out.

* * *

When I woke, I could tell that I had changed, and in a room. I looked in the mirror and saw - a _human?!_

"NOOOOOOO!" The filthy organism looked back at me with pale blue eyes. It had curly red hair that was just long enough to show the curls, but not longer. I looked at his pale yet freckled face and thought that if it weren't such a disgusting creature, it might be attractive.

Lord Garmadon walked into the room. "Good, you're awake. I wanted you to fully feel the impact of the ground as I toss you out the window."

"Wait, wha- HEY! PUT ME DOWN!" Then he tossed me out the fucking window.

* * *

_Later on..._

I eventually accepted my fate and lived as a human. I gave myself the name of Kevin, because I needed a name to apply for a job. Yes, I had to get a fucking job. At least I had grown used to my human body. I worked at Taylor's Bar right outside of Ninjago city as a chef. And that's where I met _her._

Julia. The most beautiful girl in the world. She was like an angel sent from heaven to cure me of my sadness, and to help me enjoy my new life.

She also worked at Taylor's Bar as a chef, and she was about 22 - what I assumed my human age was. Eventually, we started to partake in a human relationship called dating.

After a while, I actually forgot I was a snake in the past. And I NEVER told Julia about that. It was just too risky. I didn't want to lose her. But I did show her the Ninja Training Academy. I wanted the chance to get back at Garmadon, and I could tell she wanted to train as a ninja, too. We never actually signed up, though.

My human friend, Brian, taught me about a ritual called marriage, and I knew immediately that I wanted to marry Julia.

But it was all ruined by Sidney, another worker at the bar.

I had purchased a ring to propose to Julia with, and I had pulled it out minutes before her arrival for her shift at the bar.

"Whatcha got there, Kevin?" Sidney asked me.

"A ring. I am going to propose to Julia today."

She raised an eyebrow, then drove me into a wall, pressing her curved body tightly against mine. I had little human strength, so I became stuck in her grasp.

"Are you sure?" Then she kissed me hard on the mouth. I tried to escape, but couldn't as she shoved her tongue into my mouth.

"What the fuck?!" Julia had walked in, seeing the moment Sidney and I were unfortunately sharing.

Sidney backed away with a look of embarrassment and shame. "Sorry, Julia. Kevin told me you guys broke up, and... well, he asked me to kiss him. Are you mad?" I saw the look of untruth in her eyes, but Julia didn't.

"Yea," she said. "But not at you." Julia stormed put of the room and I never saw her again.

* * *

_Present time..._

Until now. I joined the Ninja School, and some of my new friends and I went out to play laser tag. My teacher, Jay, had seen us when we walked in, and asked us to join his group. I saw Julia, but she didn't see me.

Then I see her making out with the black ninja?! I was so disgusted that I couldn't move. I really wanted to shoot Cole, but I couldn't. He was too close to Julia, and I did _not_ want to hurt her. So I stood there, unsure of how to react or what to do.

* * *

**Julia's P.O.V.**

Cole's lips were so... cold. Like ice cubes. But the more we kissed, the warmer they got. I was surprised by how much I was enjoying this. Usually, I hardly want to kiss anyone in public.

Suddenly, Cole pulled away and stood up, grabbing his laser tag gun. "YOU FUCKING PERVERT!" He yelled, chasing someone. Looking up, I barely got a glance of the boy before he disappeared into the maze of a room. But it wasn't just any boy. The freckle-covered, unnaturally pale face said it all.

_Kevin._

* * *

**Poor Kevin. He never got a chance to explain before Julia ran off. But how will Julia react now she's seen him again, after their devastating break-up? Will her feelings resurface, tearing apart her and Cole's relationship? And what about her feelings about Kai? See if her feelings can get any more screwed up next chapter!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Time for Chapter 9! Everyone gets confused here, I hope you don't :) Enjoy!**

* * *

**Kai's P.O.V.**

I searched through the laser tag area and finally found Jay and Nya.

"Holy shit!" Jay yell-whispered. "Don't sneak up on me like that, man."

"Sorry," I replied. "But I need your help with something." Ugh. I can't believe I'm asking for advice on this topic.

"What's up?" Nya asked

"Umm... How do you, uh, you know..." I took a deep breath, and let the rest of the sentence out. "ask a girl on a date?" Surprisingly, they didn't look like they wanted to laugh.

"It's about time you tried to make a move." Jay said with a wink.

I rolled my eyes. "Can you just help me?"

"Fine. All you have to do is -"

"YOU FUCKING PERVERT!" we heard Cole scream. On instinct, Jay and I ran over to where the scream came from. Instead of finding Cole, we found Jules getting up from the floor.

* * *

**Julia's P.O.V.**

Fuck. Kai came over just in time for time to crawl off the floor. Well, at least he didn't find Cole on top of me...

"What happened?" Kai asked.

Fuck. What do I tell him? I was making out with Cole until my ex-boyfriend showed up and started watching us? Luckily, Kevin came sprinting by us, accidentally tackling Kai. Jay showed up then, and helped the two up. Then, Cole ran over, ready to beat the crap out of Kevin. I stood in front of Cole, trying to stop him.

"I'm gonna kill you, you stupid disgusting son of a BITCH!"

"Cole, please stop -"

"NO! Not until I punch that bastard through a wall!" Well, I tried.

"EVERYBODY JUST _**SHUT UP!**_" Nice job, Jay. Everyone went silent, and the buzzer went off, signalling the end of the round.

After dropping off our equipment, both laser tag teams met up outside. Kevin's friends must've sensed that there was about to be a fight, so they left Kevin there by himself. (Great friends, right?)

"Ok," Jay said. "Will someone please tell us what's going on?"

Kevin was the first to speak. "I didn't kiss her. She kissed me. I still love you."

Everyone just stared at him, except Amanda. "Yeah, right. That's what they all say."

"No, I'm serious."

"You just want her back because you realized cheating on her was a mistake!"

"What are you guys talking about?!" Lloyd yelled. He seemed to be very impatient.

I sighed. "Everyone, this is Kevin, my ex-boyfriend. We broke up because I caught him kissing another girl. After that, Amanda and I signed up for the Ninja School and moved into Ninjago City and here we are. Ok?" This was getting really uncomfortable.

"You kinda skipped the part where he decided to watch us make out in there," Cole said. Fuck. You. Bitch.

* * *

**Amanda's P.O.V.**

Where did this come from?! I thought she liked Kai!

* * *

**Zane's P.O.V.**

... I am very confused...

* * *

**Lloyd's P.O.V.**

I think I'm gonna hurl.

* * *

**Jay's/Nya's P.O.V.**

Poor Kai...

* * *

**Kai's P.O.V.**

I think I just died on the inside.

* * *

**Kevin's P.O.V.**

Don't remind me... I'm already scarred for life.

* * *

**Julia's P.O.V.**

I felt like I wanted to cry. Did he really have to say that out loud?! Before a tear could escape my eyes, I turned and ran away.

* * *

I stopped to breathe in an alley. Suddenly, Kevin caught up with me. "What do you want?" I asked, choking back tears while trying to breathe.

"I wanted to see if you're ok." He put a hand on my shoulder, sending a volt of electricity through me. No, not the kind of feeling you get when someone you love touches you. Instead, it was a story. In a matter of seconds, I had experienced through his touch the entire story. From Garmadon turning him human, to what happened the day we broke up, I knew it all.

Crap. This was probably another power Garmadon forgot to tell me about.

_Son of a bitch! How did you learn that so fast?! It took me weeks to get that skill! _Lord Garmadon said in my mind. I looked at Kevin and decided to run away again. I needed this conversation with Garmadon uninterrupted (cringing). Finding a good spot to stop, I responded.

_Me: What was that?!_

_Garmadon: Another power that you can't control. When you touch someone, you'll see everything they wanted to tell you but can't find a way to tell you. And did you see the part where he was about to propose? Good thing you broke up with that jack ass first._

I didn't want to think about that. If it weren't for Sidney, I probably would've said yes. Turning to a brick wall, I slammed my fist against it. Surprisingly, it didn't hurt. When I looked at the wall, though, there was a huge dent from the impact.

_Me: Lemme guess. You saw that too?_

_Garmadon: Yea, I did. And now that I think about it, it makes sense for you to have Dirt-Brain's element before Candle Stick's._

_Me: What's that supposed to mean?_

_Garmadon: It has something to do with your heart... I don't care enough about the heart to understand it._

_Me: Why are you so difficult?!_

_Garmadon: I'm Lord Garmadon. What do you expect?_

* * *

When I got home later, Cole was waiting for me on the couch. "Hey. You ok?" he asked.

I nodded. "For now, I guess." I sat down next to him and collapsed into him arms. "Why is my life so messed up?"

* * *

**Cole's P.O.V.**

Fuck. Now I gotta comfort her? This is already too much work...

"Maybe it's because you're so freakin irresistable." I tried to kiss her, but I could tell she wasn't into it. Wait... What was her name again? Oh well. "What's wrong, babe?" That works, too.

She looked at me with skeptical eyes. "Why do you like me so much?"

Fuuuuuck. "Pass. Next question?" Nailed it.

"No. Why do you like me? I want to make sure you're not faking." Ok, maybe not. How did she know I only thought she was hot?!

"Who wouldn't like someone as sexy as you?"

"That's one thing. Is that all?" Fuck. Fuck. FUCK. Ya know what...

"Why are you so difficult? Just enjoy it while it lasts, honey, cuz when there's a new hottie in town, it's over."

"Ya know what?! It's over NOW!" And with that, she stormed out of the room.

* * *

**Cole is a freakin JERK-OFF. Sorry Cole fans, but this is how he is to me. Ok? Thou shall now review if thou pleases. Wow, I sound really freakin stupid... Oh well.**

**Reviews?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 is up! Finally! Sorry about the wait, my internet was down and I just got it back yesterday. Anyway, thank you to The Fire Ninja for giving me the idea for this chapter :)**

* * *

**Julia's P.O.V.**

When I broke up with Cole, it felt really weird. Usually, when a guy goes out with me for a reason like this, I get angry, but this time, I felt... relieved. _Why do i feel like this?!_ I thought. Maybe I just need to go for a run...

I stormed into my room and locked the door. Changing into black shorts, a grey sweatshirt, and my pink and blue running shoes, I grabbed my Ipod and jumped out the window and into the night (good thing it was on the first floor, right?).

Since my Ipod was set to my running playlist, the song "Thunder" by Boys Like Girls started playing. I ran through the streets of Ninjago, lost in the music. _Why was I so happy to break up with Cole?_ I was so caught up in my own thoughts that I accidentally ran someone over.

It was Kevin.

My heart literally skipped a beat. Picking myself up, I began to stutter an apology. But just at that moment, these lyrics played in my head:

_Your voice is the soundtrack of my summer_

_Do you know you're unlike any other?_

_You'll always be my thunder..._

And - stupid me - I looked into Kevin's eyes.

_Your eyes are the brightest of all the colors_

_I don't wanna ever love another._

_You'll always be my thunder..._

Then, I realized why I was relieved to break up with Cole: I loved Kevin again. Now that I knew that he didn't really cheat on me, I wanted him back.

Before I could change my mind, I put my Ipod away. A tear ran down my cheek as I said "I'm sorry" again. Only this time, it wasn't for running him over about a minute ago. "I should've let you explain."

And he answered with a kiss.

* * *

**Kai's P.O.V.**

After getting home that night, I stormed into the basement instead of murdering Cole. I browsed the equipment for the biggest punching bag we owned and proceeded in punching the shit out of it.

_What the fuck is wrong with that mother fucking son of a bitch?!_ I thought, fueling my anger. I just told Cole _that morning_ that I was falling in love with Julia, and he decides to fucking make out with her! Yeah, he's a great brother all right. I'll kick his ass if he pulls shit like that again...

Once I had literally punched the stuffing out of the punching bag, I collapsed into a ball on the floor in tears. _Why _Cole?_ I've known her longer, I know her better... Have I not been obvious enough? I come into her room every night! Maybe I should've asked her out sooner... Or maybe I can kill Cole and then maybe she'll realize she loves me or something..._

I stopped my thoughts right there. Even if I'm mad at Cole, I realized that I should respect her decision. Be happy that she's happy. With that in mind, I wiped away my tears and walked back upstairs.

* * *

**Cole's P.O.V.**

_What the hell just happened?!_ I never had a girl break up with me like this before. Usually, she caught me with another girl, and then I lost both girls. That hasn't happened in weeks though. Actually, I think what's-her-name was just having PMS or something. She'll come crawling on back soon... At least I hope she does...

Wait a sec. What did I just say?! I don't really want her to want me back... Do I? WHY AM I QUESTIONING THIS?! I DON'T HAVE FEELINGS FOR JULIA!

Crap. I know her name. I _never_ remember any girl's name. FML.

Kai walked into the room, interrupting my thoughts. Wait - doesn't he like her? (insert evil laugh) Let's change that...

"Hey, Kai," I said.

"Hey, Cole. What's up?"

I let out a fake sigh. "Julia broke up with me."

"Really? What happened?" By looking in his eyes, I could tell he was happy that she was single, yet upset for me.

"All I did is tell her I love her, but she said she wasn't interested in that. _If you know what I mean._ She wanted to be... friends with benefits. _At most._ Ya know? No emotional bond whatsoever."

Unlike the reaction I was hoping for, Kai just looked angry. "Stop lying, Cole. What did you do to her that made her break up with you _that_ quick?"

HE'S ON TO ME! "What are you talking about? That's _exactly_ what happened!"

Kai rolled his eyes and walked away. Fuck. I should probably go get her back before he asks her out... What am I saying?! Ugh, I don't wanna deal with this right now... I started playing video games to help me keep my mind off my emotions.

* * *

**Zane's P.O.V.**

I invited Amanda back to the house that night. Being around her just made me... happy. It was as if I could not live without her. Tonight, I decided that I was going to tell her that I loved her.

We sat on my bed, side by side, holding each other's hands. Looking into her eyes, I let the words I had been longing to say out from my lips. "I love you." Amanda dropped my hands and looked down. "Are you alright?" I asked.

She sighed. "Yeah, um, it's just... I have to go..." And with that, she left the room, leaving me with a broken heart.

* * *

**Amanda's P.O.V.**

I didn't realize Lloyd was following me until I was half way down the street. "AMANDA!"

"What do you want?" I said, feeling the tears in my eyes.

"Why are you crying? Did you and Zane break up?"

I shook my head. "Do you really wanna know?" When he nodded, I took a deep breath and continued. "Zane told me he loves me, but I can't say it back because every boy who has told me they loved me and I loved them back broke my heart and I don't want that to happen with me and Zane."

"So why not just tell Zane that? He'll understand."

"No, he won't."

"Yes he will. Just because he's a nindroid doesn't mean he doesn't understand emotions. Why else would he love you?" I thought about this. He was right. I should just tell Zane the truth.

"You're right. I should go apologize for running out like that. Thanks, Lloyd."

"You're welcome." I gave him a quick hug before he was tackled my someone.

* * *

**Lord Garmadon's P.O.V.**

I saw that bitch Julia in the street with some dude, probably that red ninja, since he had a red sweatshirt on. "Ok, Skales. Do your thing." Time to get rid of them once and for all.

"Yes, Lord Garmadon." Skales put a brick on the gas pedal of a car so it could drive down the street at full speed to run them over. Suddenly, the two figures in the street hugged, and I noticed that the blonde girl wasn't Julia. And when she accidentally knocked off the boy's hood, I saw the identity of the boy I was about to kill.

"Lloyd! NOOOO!" I dove into the street, saving my son from death, but instead knocking him unconscious. He wasn't bleeding anywhere, and his pulse seemed fine, so I picked him up and turned around to see that girl get hit by the car, and the car flipped over, destroying itself on the pavement. Oh well.

"Come, Skales. Back to the ship."

* * *

**Julia's P.O.V.**

Kevin walked me home. Being with him felt like we had never broken up in the first place. After turning onto my street, we saw a flipped over car and a bloody person on the ground. Together, we ran over to see who it was. My face went pale when I saw my best friend, trying to stay conscious instead of succumbing to death.

"Kevin," I said, trying to stay calm. "Run to the house and get the guys over here." Without question, he sprinted for the house.

"Amanda? Can you hear me?" I asked my dying friend with tears in my eyes.

"Yes," she mumbled, barely audible.

"Just hang on, okay? The guys will be here soon, they'll save you."

"No, don't waste your time. Just tell Zane I'm sorry and I love him..."

"No! You're going to live! Don't give up! Please..." Her eyelids started to close when Zane came running over with a box. "Where are the others?" I asked him. He ignored me, and began to work on Amanda. Whatever he was doing, it looked like he was saving her life.

Soon, everyone else - including Sensei Wu - had come outside to watch Zane. Kevin held me in his arms, whispering reassuring words in my ear as I tried to stop crying.

After Zane's work was complete, he and Kai carried her into the house and put her in Zane's bed.

"Is she going to be okay?" I asked.

"I hope so..." Zane replied, and I think I actually saw a tear in his eye.

* * *

**Amanda's P.O.V.**

The next thing I knew, I was back in Zane's room in his bed. Zane was sitting in a chair next to me, sleeping while holding my hand. He looked so cute when he slept, but I had to wake him up.

His head snapped up and looked at me in shock. Before he could say anything, I had something to say to him. "I love you, Zane."

He smiled. "I love you too, Amanda."

"How did I survive that car accident?" He looked away from me for a second.

"I... made you... part android." It took a second for his words to sink in, then threw my arms around him.

"Thank you for saving me."

Suddenly, Kai burst into the room. "Have you guys seen Lloyd?"

* * *

**Cliffhanger! What has Garmadon done with Lloyd? How will Amanda adjust to being like Zane? Find out next time!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Lalalalaaaa! I have mental issues... Ok, then. Just had to get that out of my system. PS: I prefer the term "mentally deranged".**

**Time for Chapter 11!**

* * *

**Julia's P.O.V.**

While Amanda rested, we all realized that Lloyd was missing. We searched all over the house, but couldn't find him. Kai asked Zane, and saw Amanda was awake. Everyone gathered around Zane's bed so she didn't have to get up.

Jay was flipping out. "Where did he go? How could we lose a little kid?!"

"Dude, he's our age," Cole reminded him. Eww, it's Cole...

"He's a twelve-year-old in a 23-year-old's body! He'll never survive out there all on his own!"

Nya tried to calm her distressed boyfriend. "Calm down, Jay. I'm sure he's fine -"

"NO HE'S NOT!"

I grabbed his shoulders and shook him. "GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF, MAN! HE'S THE GREEN FREAKIN NINJA, FOR CRYIN OUT LOUD! HE CAN TAKE CARE OF HIMSELF!" When I let go, he almost fell on top of Nya. "Sorry..."

"No, it's ok. I needed that." The looks on their faces! Everyone - even Sensei Wu - was shocked to hear those words. Suddenly, Kai burst out laughing, and before you knew it, we were all laughing our asses off. "What's so funny?" Jay demanded.

"Dude, you actually _calmed down!_ For you, I didn't even think that was possible!" Cole shouted over the laughter. Everyone kept laughing at a confused Jay, until Amanda shouted.

"WAIT!" The room immediately went silent. "I remember being with Lloyd before the accident. He followed me out of the house to see if I was ok, then someone tackled him, and I was hit by the car. I think I heard a voice..." She trailed off, trying to remember. "It... kinda sounded like... Lord Garmadon." Gulp.

"What did he say? Do you remember?" Zane asked calmly, holding her hand.

Amanda pondered this. "Before Lloyd was tackled, he screamed Lloyd's name, but that's all I remember."

_You son of a bitch what have you done with Lloyd?!_ I telepathically screamed at Lord Garmadon.

_Garmadon: Shut up! I think he might be dying and I'm really scared and THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!_

_Me: How the _fuck_ is this _my _fault?!_

_Garmadon: I thought I saw you and that stupid red ninja in the street so I tried to run you guys over except it turned out to be some other blonde bitch and my son so I saved his life and left the blondey to die. Is there a problem with that?_

_Me: YES! That "blonde bitch" was my best friend! I'm gonna murder your ass for that!_

_Garmadon: Don't you already wanna kill me? Not like you can, but don't you?_

_Me: No shit I wanna kill you! Now tell me where Lloyd is before I hunt you down, hang your head on my wall and turn your limbs into a rocking chair!_

* * *

**Lord Garmadon's P.O.V.**

Damn. This bitch is scary. I mean... oh, fuck it. Nevermind. She needs to calm the fuck down!

_Me: He's with me. Smart shit. But I'll NEVER tell you where we are! NEVER!_

I looked at my sleeping son. Why won't he wake up?! Was he in a coma or something?! I decided to talk to him with my mind.

_Lloyd? Lloyd, are you alive? Lloyd..._

* * *

**Lloyd's P.O.V.**

When I woke up, I immediately sensed where I was and decided to keep my eyes closed. There's no way in hell I'm letting my dad know I'm awake. He'll probably try to hypnotize me or something.

I heard my dad telepathically trying to wake me up. Unfortunately, the green ninja can talk to others who have used the mega-weapon this way. _Lloyd! Please wake up..._ Wow. He said please. The world must be ending.

I realised that I couldn't lie here forever. While thinking of ways to escape, I remembered that Julia had used the golden weapon. That must mean...

_Julia? Can you hear me? It's Lloyd..._

* * *

**Julia's P.O.V.**

My eyes widened, and Kevin looked at me in concern. "What's wrong?" he asked me, taking both my hands in his. I felt all the eyes in the room turn to me, but I was staring into space.

"Lloyd..."

_Lloyd?! Is is really you? I didn't know you can talk with your mind..._

_Lloyd: Yeah, unfortunately. I need your help._

"What is it?" Zane asked. "What about Lloyd?" I heard him, but I couldn't seem to find my voice.

_Me: What is Garmadon doing to you now? Are you alright?_

_Lloyd: Nothing, so far. I'm safe as long as he doesn't know I'm awake, so I'm keeping my eyes closed. I think I'm on a table right now... But I have no clue where we are._

"Lloyd's alright," I said, finding my voice and looking at the others. He's with Garmadon, but I don't know where."

"And how do you know this?" Sensei Wu asked. I just realized he has stayed quiet this whole time until now.

"Telepathy." Sensei nodded.

_Me: Ok, he probably took you back to his ship, since that's his hide-out. Let me know if anything important happens, we'll get you out of there._

_Lloyd: Ok._

"Ok, anyone got a plan?" I asked.

"I have one," said Cole. "Zane can stay home with Amanda to help her recuperate. Jay, Nya, Kai, and Kevin can distract Garmadon and fight of any snakes while Julia and I save Lloyd and live happily ever after." Wait... What did he just say?

* * *

**Cole's P.O.V.**

Did I just say "live happily ever after"?! I DON'T like her like that! Why do I keep saying crazy shit like this?!

I looked at everyone's faces, and they ALL heard me. Fuck.

"I am NOT partnering with you," Julia said.

"And what do you mean by 'happily ever after'?" Kevin asked.

"I meant..." What _did_ I mean? "I meant Lloyd's saved... happy ending... Ugh! You know what I mean!"

"Let's just get going. We need to save Lloyd." Jay to the rescue! "Anyone know how to find the ship?"

"Um, I do..." Julia said, pulling out her Ipod. She turned on a radio station.

"You're listening to 34.7, the station for up to the minute Garmadon sightings..."

"Wow, that's pathetic," Kai said.

"Ok, well let's go find Lloyd," I said.

* * *

**Kai's P.O.V.**

After much arguing, Amanda stayed with Sensei Wu and Kevin (he has, like, zero skills). So, it was Zane, Jay, Nya, Cole, Jules, and me. Nya had her Samurai suit and the guys and I had their vehicles to ride on, so Julia rode with me again. I really wanted her with me, but with her going out with Kevin and all, it was more than a little awkward. (And trust me, I was more than a little pissed when I found out Kevin asked her out before I had the chance to.)

* * *

**Julia's P.O.V.**

Riding with Kai made me feel funny. I mean, I had the same feelings as I did the last time as I did now. I just wanted to curl up against him and not move from that spot... EVER. But I loved Kevin now... I can't like Kai, can I? Can I?!

Stupid feelings...

* * *

**Ha! Cole's not so sure of himself now, is he? Jerk off... I kinda feel bad for Julia, though. She just got the love of her life back, and she thinks she still likes another guy. Sucks to be her :P**

**Reviews?**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey y'all! I got a lot of tests and projects and papers due soon, so I might not be able to update much :( But I will continue to work on my story when possible :)**

**Also, NEW CHARACTER ALERT! Things are about to change up in here.**

* * *

**Julia's P.O.V.**

We all snuck onto the bounty (it's amazing how no one saw Nya in her HUGE suit) and located Garmadon. He was standing beside a "sleeping" Lloyd, who was chained to a table... Why the fuck was he chained to a table? Oh well, I'll fix that soon...

concealed in the shadows, we tried to figure out a way through the massive gathering of snakes in the room. But out of nowhere, the Constrictai General started choking Zane! He accidentally threw one of his shurikens in panick, and that hit Nya's Samurai suit, which caused it to malfunction and charge into the crowed of snakes before collapsing on the ground.

The shock lasted longer for the others than for me, so I yelled, "CHARGE!"

They all ran out to fight the snakes, while I tried to help Zane not be squished like a bug. I tried prying him from the snakes grasp, but that did absolutely NOTHING. I could tell Zane was dying, so I had to think fast.

Suddenly, I felt a surge of cold rush through me and into my hands. Is this... my powers?! Oh yeah! Totally forgot about those... But how do I use it? Sensei Wu always told the other Ninjas to focus... Duh! I focused all my energy on shooting ice cubes out of my hands and smacking the snake in the face.

Ok, it didn't turn out as ice cubes, but a ray of ice shooting that smile off his face works too, right? He fell over in pain and released Zane.

"Thank you," Zane said after he got his breath back.

"No problem. Now let's kick some ass, shall we?" Zane smiled at my comment, then ran into the battle of Ninja vs. Snakes.

But my eyes were set on Garmadon: the bitch who keeps trying to kill me but won't tell me why. I used my Spinjitzu to clear a path to the man who was crying over his son. But halfway there, I heard a cry of pain coming from my left. "Jay?" I called. He was on the ground, surrounded by snakes, with a bloody wound in his thigh. "Fuck..."

I ran at the snakes, shooting ice from my fingertips and punching the crap out of the snakes. I also figured out quickly how to move parts of the ground to make cracks and hills and stuff. It was AWE-SOME!

When I finally reached Jay, I ripped my pant leg from the knee down to wrap around his wound. It was difficult because more snakes tried to attack me while I was doing this, but I knew how to multi-task. When I finally finished, I helped Jay hobble over into a corner, where he was hidden from battle. That's when I got his element: LIGHTNING!

A surge of electrical power shot through my veins, and I tried my hardest to shoot it at an unsuspecting Garmadon. My aim was way off; I hit a snake who was half-way across the room from him! Softball was so much easier...

Anyway, I finally charged at Lord Garmadon, ramming him into a wall. He stumbled out from my grasp, holding his head in pain. I took that chance and ran to Lloyd.

_Lloyd! Wake up now! I'm gonna free you!_

His eyes snapped open. "Hurry..." he said.

There was a lock on the chains, so I used my newly acquired strength to tear them apart. Lloyd's eyes widened in shock, but quickly got off the table to fight off the remaining snakes.

Garmadon was stupid and in pain, so he was oblivious to the fact that his army had been defeated. Kai and Lloyd helped to carry Jay as we tried to escape.

Before we could leave, though, I felt a hand on my ankle. "You don't really think it was that easy, now, do you?"

"Get off me," I told the black figure on the ground. Instead, he stood up - dragging me off my feet and holding me upside down. Then, he threw me in the air and caught me by the neck.

"Surrender, ninja, or the girl gets it." His grip tightened slightly as he said this.

"NOO!" Kai yelled. Zane took his place carrying Jay and Kai walked over to Garmadon. "Take me instead." He dropped his weapon on the ground. _What the hell is he doing?!_

"Saw that coming..." Lord Garmadon muttered. He tossed me across the room with ease and started walking towards Kai. Nya and the guys tried to defend him, but were tossed aside like me. "Time to end this." He picked up Kai's sword. And held it above his head to deliver the deadly blow.

But he froze in that position. Literally, he turned into and ice cube and dropped the sword of fire onto the ground. That's when I realized I had unconsciously froze Garmadon with my ice powers. I didn't even think about it... it just happened.

Before Garmadon could thaw out, we all quickly escaped.

* * *

**Amanda's P.O.V.**

While waiting for the others to return, I stayed in Zane's bed. I got worried when they didn't return for a while, but Sensei Wu reassured me that it would be all right.

Finally, they came home. Zane and Lloyd were carrying Jay, who had a bloody wound on his leg. He was put in his room, and Nya stayed to check his injury.

Zane's face lit up when he walked into the room. I tried getting out of bed to greet him, but it was a little awkward since I wasn't used to my half-android body. I stumbled and almost fell, but Zane caught me. He helped me walk out of the room successfully and into the TV room, where all but Jay and Nya were. Julia was all curled up with Kevin, but I could tell she was subconsciously sneaking peeks at Kai, who couldn't keep his eyes off her (in a loving kind of way, not a creepy stalker-ish way). Something about Julia's and Kevin's relationship jusy seemed... wrong.

Suddenly, there was a violent knock on the door. Cole opened it, and there stood a girl that Julia and I knew very well.

One of the people we both thought we would never she again.

"Kruthika?"

* * *

**Teehee... another new person! What's _her _story? Find out next chapter!"**

**Also, I've just been wondering: Who's your favorite couple in my story?**

**ZaneXAmanda, ColeXJulia, JayXNya, KevinXJulia, or KaiXJulia (even though they never were actually a couple)**

**Leave your choice in the reviews section :) Toodles for now!**


	13. Author's Note: PLEEASE READ!

**Dear Readers,**

**Hello everybody! I just got power back from Hurricane Sandy, but now I have all this stuff to do to help my parents so I might not update for a while :(.. I'm only logged on long enough to write this to inform y'all. On the other hand, I found out there's a petition for a 4th season of Ninjago! (thanks a bunch, halz1320!) :D :D :D It makes me very happy :) I put in my family's names plus ten made up names. LOL. Ok. So if you care about that next season go on my profile and there's the link. I put it at the top so you don't gotta worry bout searching through all the random crap I have on there to find it XD Ok then so I promise to update the story as soon as I can!**

**!~!~The Amazing Steve~!~!**


	14. Chapter 13

**THE AMAZING STEVE HAS RETURNED! :D Ok I know it's been a while but I hope y'all didn't give up on me! This chapter's longer than the others to make up for the long no-update period :)**

**Here's the next chapter... ENJOY!**

* * *

**Kruthika's P.O.V.**

My eyes widened. _Amanda?!_ I shook off my shock and focused on why I decided to knock a random person's door in the first place. "Hey, um, can I come in? There's a snake over there and he kinda looks like he wants to kill me."

The guy who answered the door glanced between Amanda and I suspiciously and said "Sure..."

Inside, I saw there were four guys in ninja suits (no wonder they looked so familiar: they're the ninja! But where's the blue one...?), Amanda, Julia, and - uh oh - Kevin. Amanda looked like she was having trouble walking, and was leaning on the white ninja, and Julia and Kevin were curled up on the couch together. To be honest, I never supported their relationship; something about them being together just seemed off.

Then I saw the red ninja staring at Julia with this love-sick smile on his face. "Hey, hot-head! Stop staring at Julia!" Heehee. I love making things awkward...

His head snapped in my direction and he and Julia started blushing. Kevin looked like he was gonna punch him in the face.

"Wait - did you say snake?" one of my best friends asked. I nodded, and she got up from Kevin's arms and opened the door. My eyes widened as blue sparks flew from her fingertips, seeming to aim for the snake, but instead frying a nearby tree.

The green ninja laughed (OMG WHY IS HE SO GOOD-LOOKING?!). "Let _me _show you how it's done." With that, he did the same thing Julia did, only he zapped the snake across the sky.

Julia rolled her eyes. "Show off..." Then she turned to me. "I should probably explain that..."

"Um, YEA," I stated.

"But first, let me introduce you." She gestured to the ninja. "This is Lloyd, Kai, Zane, and Cole. You already know me, Amanda, and Kevin, obviously. There's also Jay and Nya, but their in another room right now. Everyone, this is Kruthika. Speaking of Jay and Nya, should someone go check on them?"

Cole sighed like he was annoyed. "Zane, can you go?"

"Dude, Amanda can barely hold herself up and you want her boyfriend - the person helping her - to go check on them?! Why don't _you_ go, jerk-off? God, it's a good thing I broke up with you." Wait - what?!

"Ok fine. Jesus Christ, you don't gotta be such a bitch about it..." And he left.

"Ok, that's it. Girl talk! Zane, we're stealing Amanda for a minute," I said, Julia and I gathered at both her sides.

Julia led us to her room (cool! She lives with ninja!), where we sat Amanda down. "Ok, tell me _everything_ I missed while at college." They decided not to go to college, but I did.

* * *

_**After They Finish Explaining..._

**Julia's P.O.V.**

Kruthika was deep in thought, then suddenly said, "Wait, so you have powers" pointing at me "and you're, um... half robot?"

"Yep," Amanda answered. "Still adjusting, though."

Kru nodded. "And at what point in time did you fall in love with the red ninja?"

"You mean Kai," I answered a little too quickly. Then my brain fully processed her question. "Wait - what?! I never loved him... sure, I had a crush on him earlier but... I love Kevin!" I protested.

"You _used _to love Kevin. Then you joined the ninja school and never thought about him again. If my memory is correct, you said you wanted Kai to 'hold you in his arms and kiss you until the sun came up'."

I giggled. "You sound SO much like Zane!"

"Shut up. He's my boyfriend, deal with it." Amanda was trying to sound angry, but I could see her holding back a smile.

"ANYWAY," Kru interrupted, "I think you and Kai were meant to be -" Maybe... WAIT NO! I meant me and Kevin... "whether YOU LIKE IT OR NOT!"

I rolled my eyes and was about to respond when there was a knock at the door. "Come in!"

Lloyd poked his head in the door, and I saw Kru trying to hide a blush. Oh yeah, he _was_ her favorite ninja...

"Um, Sensei wants to talk with everyone in the TV room," the green ninja nervously said. The three of us got up and followed him into the TV room. Jay and Nya were now present.

"I am going on a journey," Sensei Wu said. "I won't be back for many days. Remember to keep training. I hope you get well soon, Amanda. Stay as long as you wish." Then, he looked at Kruthika and Kevin. "You two also may stay here, if you need a place to live." Addressing the ninja: "Make sure our guests feel welcome. I am off."

After he left, Cole spoke up. "Ok, we have six rooms and ten people. Only two of us can have our own rooms. Anyone willing to share?"

"Jay and I are already sharing a room, so that doesn't change anything," Nya said.

"Amanda can stay with me, if that is ok," Zane said, smiling at his girlfriend.

Amanda smiled back. "Ok, that makes two pairs."

"I think Kruthika should have her own room," Lloyd blurted out. Then quickly adding, "I mean... since she's new and all..."

"Ok," I said. "I'll share with Kevin." I looked at Kai, Cole, and Lloyd. "So who's sharing the last room?"

They looked so awkward for a moment, but then decided to get in a huddle. Finally, they reached a decision.

"Lloyd and I'll share," Kai said.

We all went to move out stuff into our new rooms. Zane and Amanda got Zane's room, Jay and Nya kept their room, Cole kept his room, Kevin and I took my old room, Kai and Lloyd chose Kai's room, and Kru got to stay in Lloyd's old room. During all this, I pulled Kai aside.

"I think you need to talk to Lloyd about _feelings_," I said to him.

"Yeah, I've noticed. What about Kruthika? Does she like him?"

"I shall never tell!" I proclaimed. "But seriously, Lloyd really needs, um, _the talk_." Kai's eyes widened and his face went pale, and I burst out laughing. "Ok, not _that_ talk!" I said between giggles. I noticed some of the others staring, and I composed myself. "What? You never see someone laugh before?" They went back to what they were doing. Kai just rolled his eyes smiling and walked off.

* * *

**Lloyd's P.O.V.**

I flopped down on my bed in my new room when Kai came in. "Lloyd, we need to talk." Uh-oh...

"Ok, um, what's up?" I said nervously.

"I know you're still... adjusting to being older and all, and there might be some new, um, _feelings..._"

"Look, Kai, I already know about puberty -"

"No, it's not even that." I could tell this was difficult for him. "I saw you staring at the new girl."

"Kruthika," I answered immediately. Then I understood what he meant by "feelings". "You think I _like_ her?"

"Yup," Kai responded, clearly satisfied.

"Wha - no, um, I mean... uh, she's, um..."

"Exactly."

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

"You like her. It's so obvious." Crap. He got me... I think...

"Well, you like Julia!"

"DO NOT CHANGE THE SUBJECT!" Haha... got ya! "You have a crush on Kruthika and you just don't want to admit it!"

"UGH, fine!" I shouted, giving up the fight. There's no point in hiding anything from your best friend. "It's just that... she's... beautiful. And ya know how I used to think kissing was disgusting? It's like, when I see her, I... _want_ to kiss her. She gives me this... this warm feeling or something... I don't know how to explain it."

"You're not supposed to understand it. It's just there, and there's nothing you can do about it. It's called _love." _Kai suddenly looked depressed.

"And... you love Julia, right?" He nodded. "But she's with Kevin... that sucks. How are you supposed to deal with that?"

Kai just shrugged, and I could tell he didn't want to talk about this anymore.

* * *

**Julia's P.O.V.**

Later, Jay suggested another game of laser tag.

"You sure that's a good idea? I mean, with your leg and all," Nya said.

"Eh, I'll be fine. I'm just soooo bored and laser tag is fun!"

"How about you, Amanda?" Zane asked his girlfriend. "Do you think you will be able to participate?"

"Sure, I think I'm getting the hang of walking again."

"Ok, it's settled! We're all playing laser tag!" Jay proclaimed, without asking for anyone else's opinion. Anyway, we all went to play laser tag.

_**At the Laser Tag Place Thingy..._

When we were about to pick teams, an evil smile crept across Kruthika's face. "GIRLS VERSUS BOYS!" she shouted.

"But that's uneven! We're gonna have to take one boy..." Nya looked at me questioning me, but I just winked.

She smiled, then said "We pick Lloyd!" Looks like she got the message. Kru and Lloyd's faces went slightly red, but no one objected. I think the guys understood what was happening, too.

Our teams got into huddles. "Ok, we should stay in partners, one on each side of the arena, and the one person to attack the middle," I whispered to the group.

"I'll take the middle," Nya said.

"You wanna go left?" Amanda asked me.

"Sure. Lloyd and Kruthika, you take the right. Let's do this!" Amanda, Nya and I walked away, preparing for battle, and the other two stood there in shock. Then, Kru came up to me.

"What the hell?!" she whisper-yelled.

"You like Lloyd, right?"

"Well, yeah, but -"

"Then there shouldn't be a problem." The buzzer went off, and I went with Amanda into the arena.

* * *

**Lloyd's P.O.V.**

In the arena, we found a wall to hide behind, and since we were both kind of small, we fit perfectly.

I felt her leg accidentally touch mine, and a rush of energy shot through my body. "Um, Kruthika?" I asked.

"Yes?" she asked. I felt her eyes on me, but I was too nervous to return the stare.

"Do you, um, want to, you know..." I was trying to take Kai's advice, but the words didn't want to come out right.

"Go out with you?" she finished for me. I nodded, and waited for her answer.

I'm sure it only took like two seconds, but it felt like two hours. "Yes."

My head snapped up. "Really?"

She put her arms around me. "What do you think?" Suddenly, our vests made a strange sound. Crap. We were dead.

I looked up to see Kai and Jay smiling at us. "Get a room!" Jay said before running off. I turned to Kruthika, and we laughed quietly as we got up to recharge.

* * *

**Kai's P.O.V.**

After running away from Lloyd and his new girlfriend, I lost Jay. "Crap..." I muttered to myself. I heard footsteps behind me and whipped around in time to see Kevin.

"Hey, fire shit," he said.

"That doesn't even make sense," I replied.

"Oh well. Bet you're pretty jealous, of me, though. Can you _imagine_ how pissed Garmadon is because I'm dating his worst enemy? It's a pretty fuckin awesome feeling." That caught my attention. I remembered that Julia told me he was a former snake...

"Why does he hate her so much?" I asked him.

"Who gives a fuck anymore? It pisses him off, that's all that makes me happy."

"What about Julia? Don't you love her for who she is?"

"Who cares about her? I'm just happy to finally get back at the bastard who made my life a living hell."

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER! Sort of... But Kevin... SOMEONE got some issues! But how will Kai handle this information?**

**Please review!**


	15. Chapter 14

**Ok, this chapter Kevin explains himself... But first - no, I won't spoil it for you. Let's just say someone feels someone towards someone and does something to that someone and later someone gets sad :( ...or you could just read and find out! :)**

* * *

**Julia's P.O.V.**

The buzzer went off and we all filed out of the arena. I was quite happy when I saw Kruthika holding hands with a certain green ninja as they walked out together. Amanda was standing off to the side, playing with some wires inside her stomach.

"You ok, Amanda?"

"Yeah, it's just a simple fix. Zane showed me how to deal with malfunctions and stuff."

"Did you have a malfunction?!"

"Nah, just a leg spasm..."

Then Zane came out of the arena and helped her out. Nya and I stood there, waiting for our boyfriends. After a while, Cole carried out a bloody-nosed and unconscious Kevin. My eyes widened.

"What the hell happened?!" I shouted.

Suddenly, Kai came storming out with Jay right behind him. "Just calm down, Kai -"

"I CAN'T FUCKIN CALM DOWN! I TOLD YOU WHAT HE SAID!" Wow... he sounds really pissed. Kai looked like he was gonna punch Jay, then I stepped between them.

"What. THE fuck. Happened." I said slowly. Kai's looked softened for about two seconds when he saw me, then turned and ran from the building. I looked at Jay for answers.

"Umm... apparently Kevin said something to make Kai mad and he... kinda punched Kevin in the face."

"He _kinda_ punched him?! He's freakin unconscious!" Then, it was my turn to run from the room. Somehow, I felt a part of me deep inside that knew Kai wouldn't just attack my boyfriend because he said "something".

It's a good thing I'm faster than Kai, because I caught up with him quickly. He was beating the shit out of a dumpster like a wild animal with... tears in his eyes?

"Kai...?" His head snapped up, and he was ready to run off again when he realized I had him cornered. "C'mon, Kai. Talk to me." He looked at his shoes - now ripped from kicking the dumpster - and refused to talk. I took a couple of steps towards him. "What's wrong?" I said, putting a cautious hand on his shoulder.

Finally, Kai took a deep breath and said, "If-I-tell-you-what-Kevin-just-told-me-back-there-you're-gonna-assume-I'm-trying-to-break-you-guys-up-and-never-talk-to-me-again." It sounded like one long word, but I understood.

_Ooooooo. This I gotta hear,_ came an annoying voice inside my head.

_Fuck you, Garmadon. Don't you have anything better to do besides eavesdrop on a random person's life?_

_..._ Ah. Sweet silence.

"Kai, I trust you. And if it has anything to do with me, then I have a right to know." He took another deep breath and spilled everything Kevin told him. I could practically see the conversation happening in my mind... Wait a sec. I _was_ seeing it in my mind! Even when Kai stopped mid sentence to see if I was listening, the scene went on in my mind.

_"Why does he hate her so much?"_

_"Who gives a fuck anymore? It pisses him off, that's all that makes me happy."_

_"What about Julia? Don't you love her for who she is?"_

_"Who cares about her? I'm just happy to finally get back at the bastard who made my life a living hell."_

Then Kai pulled back his fist and BAM! Right in the nose.

"Julia? Are you even listening to me?" Kai asked.

"I don't need to," I whispered. Tears began filling my eyes... No. There must've been a reason for Kevin to say that... right? I cleared my throat. "He... might have had a reason... right? He almost proposed to me... He said he _loved_ me."

Then Kai hugged me. "We'll figure this out. I only got part of the story, so their might've been more to it," he whispered to me. I lost myself in his open arms, and didn't think of anything but the warmth within the fire ninja's arms.

And I didn't question my thoughts this time.

* * *

After that little... um, episode, Kai walked me back to the house. Kevin was sitting on the couch with a bandaged nose while watching TV. Kai went to his room, and I sat down next to Kevin.

"Hey, sweetie. I missed you. Where were you?" he asked, and for the first time, I noticed that his concern was only a mask.

I looked him in the eyes and said coldly, "Kai told me what you said."

He masked his fear pretty well, but I still saw it. "And what did I say?"

"You know what you said. And you know that's why he knocked you unconscious."

He still looked confused. "I don't know what you're talking about -"

"Yes you do. Stop lying to me and tell the truth," I snapped.

He sighed. "I guess I have some explaining to do..."

"Oh, you bet your sorry ass you do."

"Ok, I'll start from the beginning." Where _else_ would you start? "Lord Garmadon making me human ruined my life. All I wanted to do was ruin his. That's why I asked you out in the first place. But," he added quickly, seeing me about to protest, "I quickly realized I was in love with you. I only told that to Kai because even thought I'm a human now, there is still an evil inside of me. The evil part of me just wanted to make him angry. But when I'm with you, that all changes. I feel more alive than ever when we're together. I don't want to lose you. That's why I bought the ring. Speaking of which..."

Then he did the unthinkable. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small black box, while going down on one knee and grabbing my hand. My eyes went wide. "Julia Elizabeth Delucci, will you marry me?"

* * *

**Ohhhhh no. Shit is goin down fast. Is Kevin lying again? Should Julia trust him? WILL SHE SAY YES?**

**Kru: THE SUSPENSE IS KILLING MEEEE!**

**It's ok, Kru. You won't die yet.**

**Kru: YET?!**

**Hahaha just messing with ya. Don't forget to review everybodyyyy! :)**


	16. Chapter 15

**Heyyyyyyyyyyyyy! :D I is back! This chapter is mostly everyone's reactions to Julia's answer... and her answer. duh. Also, someone's got a secret ;)**

**Kru: AHHH THE SUSPENSE IS STILL KILLING ME!**

**Ok, calm down, I'm starting the story... Jesus.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Julia's P.O.V.**

_This is all I ever wanted,_ I thought. I loved Kevin, there was no denying that. I've had my doubts about his love for me, but if he's proposing, he obviously loves me.

"Yes," I said. "Yes, I will marry you." He slid the ring onto my finger and wrapped my in a hug.

"I love you so much, Julia," Kevin said before kissing me.

"I love you, too."

"Did you really follow through with it?" Wait a sec. Was that _Cole?_

"Yeah, man! I'm engaged, now!" Kevin replied.

"Nice, man!" Cole gave him a high five. "Congratulations, guys. I'm really happy for you." Ok, this was just a tad bit awkward. Cole's _happy_ for us? And he's _friends _with _Kevin?!_ Where did this come from?!

Suddenly, the others heard the noise we were making, and started coming into the room asking questions.

"We're getting married!" Kevin announced. There was a pause, but then they started clapping.

"We're gonna through you the best bachelor party EVER!" Jay shouted. He would think a party first...

"How about tomorrow night?" Cole asked.

"Ok, it's settled! Guys, get ready to party tomorrow night!"

Everyone then started talking at once. The guys started planning the bachelor party, while the girls... left the room. Great friends, right?

* * *

**Nya's P.O.V.**

"Ok, I haven't known her as long as you, but I did NOT see their relationship going this far," I told Amanda and Kru. After the announcement, we were all pretty shocked, so we decided to have a little meeting.

"Is it just me, or does that relationship seem totally unnatural?" Amanda asked. "It's like Julia would be so much happier with someone else..."

"Like Kai!" Kru chimed in. "It's SO obvious that she loves him. I can see it in her eyes."

"Kai loves her, too," I said.

"WHAT?!" they said in unison.

"He told me he loved her. I just hope he's ok, ya know, now that she's getting married..."

"Dude, that sucks. I mean... poor Kai. What's he gonna do now?" Amanda asked.

"I don't know. But if Kevin and Julia aren't happy truly happy together, then why are they getting married?"

"Cuz Kevin's a bitch." Amanda and I shot Kru a look. "What? It's true. Why else would Kai knock him out like that in public? Unless he has anger management issues or something."

"Sometimes he does, but he doesn't usually take it out on people... What did Kevin say to Kai in the first place?" I said.

"I don't know..." Amanda said. "Maybe you can ask him? Ya know, him being your brother and all..."

"Ok. Maybe later, though."

* * *

**Amanda's P.O.V.**

"It just seems like... they're destined to be with other people, ya know?" I said to Zane. We were in our room, me climbing into bed.

"I agree," he said. Wow. Did NOT see that coming. "It seems something evil is surrounding their relationship."

"Maybe it's because Kevin was once a snake?"

Zane shook his head. God, he was so sexy when he was serious... "It is... something else. I am not sure. But something is not right with this marriage."

* * *

**Cole's P.O.V.**

After everyone went to their rooms for the night, I snuck out my window, racing to the bar down the street. I had just sent Melissa a text to meet me there in ten minutes.

Ok, I should probably explain who she is...

_**Flashback (the night Julia and I broke up)_

_"Hey, Cole," a familiar voice said behind me. "You wanted to see me?" I turned away from my glass of beer long enough to look at the brown-haired woman who called my name._

_"Hi, Melissa." Melissa was my neighbor growing up, and when I took off to become a ninja, we were still the best of friends._

_"Oh God, Cole, you reek. How many beers have you had already?"_

_"... I dunno."_

_Melissa rolled her big, hazel eyes. "Whatever. What's wrong?" I explained to her what happened with me and Julia, and I how I think I might actually have feelings for her._

_"OMG! Cole has a crush! That's sooo -"_

_"Do NOT say it."_

_She leaned in real close and said it anyway. "CUTE."_

_"Dude, why are you making such a big deal?"_

_"Cuz usually you date 'em and dump 'em like meaningless whores."_

_"UGH!" I chugged the rest of my beer and slammed the glass on the table. "What the hell is wrong with me? I finally find a decent girl that I can make a relationship out of and I blow it! I'm a fucking failure at EVERYTHING! Why do you even bother talking to a loser like me?" I looked her in the eyes and waited for an answer, and I realised how beautiful she really was. (I realised later on that this wasn't the alcohol talking)_

_"Cole, you're NOT a loser. You're actually one of the most caring and dedicating guys I know, it's just you need to find the right person. If you only asked her out for her looks, then she's definitely not the one. Besides, there are other people who want to be with you more than you could ever imagine." Her voice got soft at the end, and I realised she was giving me a hint. So I kissed her._

_"So, um, you wanna... go out to a movie or something?"_

_Melissa smiled. "You've never seemed so awkward in your life." My heart sank, but then she said, "What does this tell you?" And she kissed me._

_**End of Flashback_

I only sneak out once a week, but today was special. I got to the bar just in time to open the door for a certain brown-haired angel.

"Allow me," I said. She smiled her beautiful smile, then kissed me.

"Hey," she said.

"Hey."

"So what's so urgent?"

"Julia's getting married." Her eyes widened in fear, but I continued anyway. "I was wondering if you'd like to be my date for the wedding?"

Melissa relaxed. "Of course, Cole. Was that really all that important? You knew I'd say yes."

"I know. I just wanted to see you."

* * *

**Kai's P.O.V.**

I tried my best not to burn Kevin's face off. _If Julia's happy with him, maybe that's best._ I had to keep reminding myself that Jules would be happy now - even if it WAS with... Kevin.

I hid in my room for most of the night, until Lloyd came in for bed. "You ok, man?" he asked me.

"I guess..."

"It'll be all right. Maybe you'll find someone else?" Lloyd was trying to make me feel better, but it really wasn't working.

"Maybe. I'm going for a run."

"You want me to come with you?"

"Nah, I need to be alone."

"Ok, just be careful." Oh, don't worry. I know exactly what I'm doing.

* * *

**Julia's P.O.V.**

Kevin said he was going out to tell his other friends about our engagement, so I was alone. I decided to pull out my guitar and play a little, but I needed somewhere more private. Too self-conscious. I packed my guitar on my bike and rode down to my favorite spot on the beach.

I sat on the rusty swing set and played "Million Bucks" by Cimorelli. **(A/N: Never heard of them? Look them up on youtube they amazing!)**

_I don't need a thousand people screamin my name_

_I don't need overnight Hollywood fame_

_I don't need Platinum records up on my wall_

_I don't need a Lamborghini in my garage_

_Oh, oh, oh_

_Those things won't last forever_

_Oh, oh, oh_

_What I got is so much better_

_You and me on a summer night_

_Park that car, dancin in the headlights_

_You and I, late night drives_

_Your hand in mine, and all your time_

_I don't need money in my pockets, diamonds on my neck_

_The time I spent with you I know I'll never forget_

_You and me, is more than enough_

_Cuz you make me feel like a million bucks..._

* * *

**Kai's P.O.V.**

I was depressed. I didn't know what else to do. The love of my life was marrying another man. My life seems so... pointless without her. I inched my way forward to the end of the rock, until my toes were hanging over the air.

Wait - what am I doing?! I don't wanna die!

I turned around to get back on the flat surface of the cliff, but it was too late; my trembling legs betrayed me, and all I could do was scream as the ground beneath me gave away.

* * *

**Julia's P.O.V.**

I kept playing and singing my heart out until I finished the song. While thinking of another song to match my happy mood, some part of me was compelled to look at the cliff to my left. Through the darkness, I saw a figure walk to the edge - _and jump._ The person was far away, but I could still hear the masculine scream as he fell.

Suddenly, it was as if I was falling with him. The strange vision showed me the man who jumped off the cliff.

"KAI! NOOOOOOO!" I yelled, even though I knew it wouldn't do anything. Then, I felt a strange power build up inside me, and my hands shot out, performing some kind of magic. _What the hell?!_

But I wasn't complaining, because whatever it was that I did held Kai in mid-air. When I realised what I was doing, I tried to control my new power. Slowly, I brought Kai back down to earth.

* * *

**All lot of shit happened HERE. Can you BELIEVE Julia said yes? I can, cuz I know how the story ends... but that's only cuz I'm the author... How will Julia react to her friends non-approving attitude? And Cole DOES have feelings! He's in love now! Wouldn't it have sucked if I ended the chapter with Kai falling off the cliff? It's ok, I would never leave my baby's life hanging like that ;) Now, what about Julia's new powers? What's up with THAT? Will I ever stop questioning you at the end of my chapters? Maybe yes, maybe no, you will never know! XD**

**Ok, last question for now: Reviews?**


	17. Chapter 16

**In this chapter, people will meet, discoveries will be made, and secrets will be revealed!**

**P.S.: Sorry to those who were offended by Kai almost committing suicide last chapter my depression was acting up when I was writing that :/**

* * *

**Julia's P.O.V.**

Kai was now on the ground, unconscious. I felt his wrist and sighed in relief when I felt a pulse. "Kai?" I called, shaking him a little. When he didn't wake up after quite a bit of shaking, I started to get worried. Eventually, his eyes fluttered open and he sat up.

"Oh, thank God you're alive!" I said, throwing my arms around him.

"Wha... Am I dead?" Kai asked as I pulled away.

"No, you're alive... remember, you kinda just jumped off a cliff..."

"What? No! I didn't _jump._ I thought about it, but I didn't... I was turning around and fell over the side... How am I alive right now?"

"Uh... I'm not exactly sure..." I thought about it for a second, then told him, "I had this weird feeling, then all of a sudden I was using some sort of levitating power or something, then I brought you back to the ground. I don't even know how I did it."

"Maybe it was one of the powers from the mega weapon?" Kai suggested.

"... I didn't even think of that. Maybe... Whatever. I'll worry about it later."

"Ok. Well, we should probably go back home before the others get suspicious... OH MY GOSH IS THAT YOUR GUITAR?!"

"... Maybe." Crap. WHY DIDN'T I HIDE IT?!

"Can I hear you play?"

"No," I said a little too quickly. I hoped he left it at that so I didn't have to tell him I have stage fright, but I was wrong.

"Why not? You're probably really good..."

"I, um... I don't perform for an audience..." Kai rolled his eyes.

"Ok, then, scaredy cat."

I felt my cheeks turn bright red. "Let's just go."

* * *

_**GIANT time skip... December 21_

**Julia's P.O.V.**

Kevin and I haven't figured out a date for our wedding yet. I keep telling him we need to set a date, but he doesn't listen.

He also doesn't listen when I say things have been really odd for me lately. Ever since that night I mysteriously saved Kai, I've been having weird visions and feelings strange things... It's hard to explain. It's like there's something inside me and all it wants to do is come out and take over my body.

"Has anyone else noticed that my dad hasn't tried anything evil in a while?" Lloyd asked us, interrupting my thoughts. Honestly, he was right. Garmadon hasn't even responded to my telepathic messages. It's like he disappeared off the face of the earth.

"Yeah, that's... weird. But he's planning something, I know it," Cole replied, hugging Melissa closer. He had introduced us to her a week after Kevin's proposal. She's been hanging out at our house a lot more nowadays. But it's ok. She's cool.

"What about Sensei Wu? He has been gone for a long time now. I fear he may be in danger," Zane said.

Suddenly, I had another one of my strange visions...

_I was Sensei Wu. I was walking through a museum, pausing to look at some of the artifacts. One of the workers at the museum was walking by, so I asked him, "Excuse me. But do you happen to know anyone by the name of Misako Garmadon?" _Who's that?

_"Yes, in fact she's here right now. Would you like to see her?"_

_"Yes please. Tell her it is Wu." The man left to retrieve the woman Sensei called for._

_A minute later, a grey haired woman with green paints and a beige shirt walked into the room. "Wu? Is that you?" she asked._

_"Yes, Misako. It is me. I'm afraid one of my students is in grave danger, and I need your help."_

_"What's wrong, Wu?"_

_Then he told her the story - _my _story. Everything from the moment I set foot in the ninja school._

_Misako's eyes widened. "M-my niece is in danger?!"_

"JULIA! CAN YOU HEAR ME?!" Jay shouted, ending the vision.

"Yeah, uh, I just um... spaced out."

"You sure?" Nya asked. "Is everything alright?"

I sighed. "I just had this... vision."

"Babe, you're NOT having visions," Kevin interrupted.

Kai held up his hand. "Let her speak. This might be important."

Kevin rolled his eyes, but let me continue. "It was just like... I was Sensei Wu, and he went to a museum to meet someone named Misako. Then he explained my powers to her and how I got them, and how I might be in danger. Then Misako said 'My niece is in danger?' And that was it. But the thing is, I don't know anyone named Misako... especially not as one of my aunts."

Everyone was suddenly staring at Lloyd's wide eyes and pale face. "What's wrong, Lloyd?" Kruthika asked her boyfriend.

He gulped, then said "Misako is... my mom."

"WHAT?!" everyone shouted in unison. Lloyd just nodded.

"Wait - you had a vision about someone you didn't even know, and it turns out to be Lloyd's mom?! That's... wait, I'm feeling something..." Amanda trailed off.

"Embrace the feeling," Zane said. He had been teaching her how to use the sixth sense, and I guess this was it.

"It's... actually happening. What you saw was happening when you saw it." Zane smiled successfully.

"So Lloyd's mom is my aunt? That doesn't make sense... I've never met her in my life... And wouldn't that make Lloyd my cousin?" I asked.

After thinking about it for a second, Lloyd gave me a high five. "Nice!"

Everyone stared at us. "What?" I asked innocently. "He's like a brother to me."

* * *

That night, as we were all going to bed, there was a knock at the door. I answered, revealing two familiar people.

"Sensei Wu! Welcome back!" I said to one of them. Then, turning to the other smiling figure and said, "Hi, Aunt Misako."

* * *

**SENSEI'S BACK! But what's up with Misako? And what is this "danger" they speak of? You'll never know if you don't review! ;)**


	18. Chapter 17

**Ello, readers! Misako explains some stuff this chapter :)**

**Enjoy!~!~!~!**

* * *

**Julia's P.O.V.**

"How did you know?" Misako asked, following Sensei Wu into the house.

"I had a vision..."

"Hmmm... You powers are accelerating at a fast pace. Come, there is a lot to learn if you want to live."

"WHAT?!" I froze in my tracks. "What's that supposed to mean?!"

"It means, if you don't learn how to use your powers, it may lead to your destruction."

"I am going to my room to rest," Sensei said. "Misako, you may sleep in the guest room in the basement for now." There was a guest room in the basement?! Sensei Wu turned to me. "Please, listen to Misako. You have a lot to learn, and she will teach it to you." We said goodnight to him and went to the kitchen table to talk.

"Ok. Where should I start?" Misako asked.

"How about this: are you really my aunt?"

"Yes."

"Then why have I never met you before?"

Misako sighed. "Your father was my brother, and we used to be very close. Our family didn't approve of my relationship with Garmadon, but he trusted I was making the right decision when I married him. Garmadon and I were by your mother's and father's side when your eldest sibling was born. It was a girl."

"But I don't have a sister," I protested.

"That's because when Garmadon saw that their eldest child would not be a male, he killed it. Once she was in the doctor's arms, Garmadon took out his pocket knife and killed her." Sorrow filled her eyes. "Ever since then, none of my family has wanted me anywhere near them. Your mother sent me a picture of you and your brothers when they were born, but that was the only contact we had with each other."

I was shocked. Could he really sink that low? "So Garmadon killed my sister the second she was born?" Misako nodded, shame written all over her face. "Ok, um... Can we change the subject? I would rather not talk about this anymore..."

"Ok. Should we move on to your powers?" I nodded for her to continue. "Have you discovered all the elemental powers yet?"

"No, I still haven't unlocked my fire powers. Which is weird because I was only near Zane for like two seconds when I got my ice powers, and I hang out with Kai the most out of all the ninja. Why haven't I unlocked fire yet?"

"I'm afraid that's a matter of the heart."

"What does that mean?"

"It means something in your heart is stopping you from using fire. I don't know what it is - that is for your heart to decide."

"Ok then... What else do I need to know?"

"Well, have you been able to communicate with Lloyd and Lord Garmadon telepathically?" I nodded. "I know you have had the visions... Let's start there. The scene you see in your visions are happening at the moment you see them. The vision you saw earlier - what was it exactly?" I explained what I saw, and Misako nodded. "That's exactly what happened when Wu found me. And you can control when you have these visions, just be careful that you are using your powers for good."

"Can I try it out now?"

"Sure. I'm going to go into another room. Focus on me, and try to see through my eyes. Then, come and find me."

"Ok." Misako got up and left. I waited a minute to give her time to hide, then started to focus. I concentrated really hard on Misako, and before I knew it, I was seeing through her eyes.

She was hiding behind the couch in the TV room. How original *insert eye rolling*. I went to her hiding place, and she stood up.

"That was quick. For a beginner, I expected it to take longer," Misako said, clearly impressed.

"I'm a fast learner." I smiled proudly. Misako led me back to the kitchen, where we sat down once more.

"Now, I expect you have experienced other powers?"

"Not really..." I said. Then, I remembered that night Kevin proposed, when Kai almost fell to his death. "Actually, there was this one thing..."

"Go on."

"One night, months ago, I was at the beach in the middle of the night, when I noticed... a friend falling from a cliff." I said a friend because I didn't want to tell her who that friend was. "Then, it was like... an instinct or something, but I was able to stop them in mid-air, then bring them safely down to the ground. I don't even know how I did it. Hell, I don't even know how I was able to see him!"

"Enhanced senses, levitation, and acting on instinct," Miskao replied immediately. "The enhanced senses isn't anything to worry about, it only, well, improves the five senses. Levitation is something you just need to practice to get the hang of. But you need to learn to control when and when not to follow your instincts. If you don't weigh your options carefully yet quickly, it may lead to dangerous consequences. That time, it's good that you listened. You saved the life of a friend. But when you feel that feeling to do something without thinking, you need to know when to listen, and when to not."

My head nodded slowly, absorbing the information. "So... my instincts taught me how to use levitation?"

"Precisely. I believe that is the last of your powers, so all you can do now is train yourself to control your powers."

"But how do I control those impulses?"

"Your heart is the key to many things, and this is one of them. When you are faced with any decision, ignore everything else and focus on your heart. It will tell you when to and when to not listen to your impulses. Eventually, it will come naturally, and the instincts you need to ignore will no longer exist."

"Ok. What about the rest? Do I just train?"

"Yes. But not now, it's getting late. Why don't you go get some sleep?"

I mentally cringed. _When was the last time I slept?_ "Ok," I said, knowing that I won't. "Goodnight, Aunt Misako." The words still felt strange on my lips, but despite what her husband did to my sister, I welcomed the fact that she was my relative. Wait - wouldn't that make Garmadon... my _uncle?!_

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Misako smiled. "Goodnight, Julia."

Misako went to the guest room - seriously, why haven't I noticed that?! - and I went to my shared bedroom with Kevin. I climbed in bed next to Kevin, careful not to wake him.

"What took you so long?" he said sleepily while snuggling closer to my back.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you. And Misako had a lot to tell me," I responded.

"Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, I just have a lot of training to do."

"For your powers?" I didn't actually see him roll his eyes, but the tone of his voice gave it away.

"Actually, yes."

He went silent for so long that I thought he went back to sleep. But then, he said "So is she really your aunt?"

"Yeah, she is." Again, thought I didn't see it, I felt him cringe behind me. "Are you ok, Kevin?"

"Yeah, just a little tired. We'll talk more in the morning, ok?"

"Ok. Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

And instead of kissing me goodnight, he rolled over and went to sleep. _Maybe I should try to sleep, _I thought.

But sleep was impossible. I had too much on my mind to actually fall asleep. And my eyes refused to stay closed for a long time. So once again, I stayed in bed all night, not getting a wink of sleep, just to fake waking up in the morning.

* * *

**Hope that wasn't too much info to take in... It sure felt like a hell of a lot of info to write! Anyway, how do you guys like how this is playing out? Review for me please :D**


	19. Chapter 18

**I FINALLY GOTS IT! I kinda had a writer's block, couldn't figure out how to... um, have stuff happen... don't wanna give anything away. This is probably the most random chapter so far *insert evil grin* But HERE IT IS! CHAPTER 18!**

* * *

_**The Next Day... December 22_

**Julia's P.O.V.**

After breakfast, everyone went into the training room in the basement. Everyone in the house has been training, mostly because the girls wanted to impress their boyfriends, and the guys, Nya and I trained because, well, we needed to fight. We weren't ninja or anything, we just like to help kick ass. Kevin still refused to train with us though, I don't know why...

Instead of joining the others, though, I went off to the side with Misako to learn how to use my powers. At one point, I stole Kai's sword and battled Amanda with it using my levitation powers. It was difficult at first, but I think I'm starting to get the hang of it.

After training all morning, the heating system broke. The house was FREEZING! Jay and Nya tried to fix it.

"Can you fix it?" Kruthika asked while snuggling deeper into Lloyd's arms.

Jay turned away from the furnace and threw a wrench across the room. "WHAT IS WRONG WITH THIS THING?!"

"It's ok, Jay. Calm down," Nya said to comfort him.

"Is everything alright down here?" Sensei Wu asked, coming down the stairs.

"We can't fix it," Nya answered.

Sensei sighed. "Ok, Misako and I are going out to find someone who can fix the heating system." Jay cringed at this, but didn't protest. "Try to stay warm while we are gone." Ha. Yeah right.

Cole went into his room and pulled out some beers he had been hiding. I'm not sure how many he had in there, but there was enough for all of us to get REALLY drunk. The rest of the day was a blur...

* * *

**No P.O.V.**

Ok, so Cole got everyone drunk, and they were no longer cold. Here's what happened next:

****WARNING: **This is the beginning of total randomness. If you cannot handle randomness, please turn back now, or FOREVER HOLD YOUR PEACE!**

Amanda and Zane were making out, Nya and Jay were making out, Melissa and Cole were making out, Kai and Lloyd were making out...

HA! No, Kai and Lloyd weren't really making out (ew. why would you even think that?). They were bouncing up and down on the couch while watching a static filled TV. Kevin was drinking his sixth beer, and Kru and Julia were dancing without music. Suddenly...

Kru: LET'S PLAY SLENDER MAN!

Julia: YEAH! SLENDER MAN! SLENDER MAN! YAAAAAAAAAAYYY! *puts game in Xbox*

Lloyd & Kai: HEY! I WAS WATCHING THAT!

Kru: OH WELL I PLAY SLENDER MANNNN!

Lloyd: *takes controller* IMA EPIC BEAST AT THIS! *makes person walk in circles around a tree*

Julia: NO! YOU DON'T DO IT RIGHT! *steals controller*

Lloyd: *starts crying like a 2-year-old*

Kru: NO MY BABYYYY! *starts making out with Lloyd*

Julia: *manages to find one page* OH MY JESUS CHRIST THIS IS SCAREY! THERE'S A DUDE FOLLOWING ME I CAN FEEL IT! HELP MEEEEE!

Amanda: *takes controller* MWAHAHAHAHAAA! *makes person run past at least three pages without picking them up* MWA! HA! HAAAAAA!

Julia: ZANE YOUR GIRLFRIEND IS BEING A BITCHY-PANTS SHE KILLED SLENDER MAN!

Amanda: NO HE NO DEAD YET!

Julia: NO KILL SLENDER!

Zane: (yes, Zane can get drunk XD) AMANDA COME HERE MY LOVELY! SLENDER MAN WILL EAT US ALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL!

Amanda: DIE SLENDER DIE! *throws controller at Jay* *jumps on Zane and they make out again*

*controller hits Jay in head*

Jay: SLENDER IS SCAREYYYY! HIDE ME MOMMY I DON'T WANNA DIEEEEE!

Nya: GIMME THAT STUPID THING! *takes controller* IMA SHOW Y'ALL HOW IT'S DONE!

Julia: NO! NYA'S GONE TEXAN!

Nya: SHUT UP YA STUPID HO!

Julia: EXCUSE ME?!

Cole: Ladies, please! Don't fight over me! *falls on floor between them very drunkenly*

Melissa: I KILL SLENDER! *picks up controller*

Julia: NO SLENDER DON'T DIEEEE! *tackles Melissa*

Cole: GET OFF MY GIRLFRIEND! *tackles Julia off of Melissa*

Kevin: *in a monotone* You stupid motherfucking son of a bitch. Get off her.

Cole: DUDE YO GIRLFRIEND'S BEIN JUST A TAD BIT BITCHY PUT HER ON A LEASE!

Kevin: Not bitchy, just tryin to steal your girlfriend.

Cole Julia & Melissa: WHAT THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!

Kevin: *shrugs* My girlfriend's a fat assed slut.

Everyone: *stops what they are doing to look at Kevin in shock*

*Slender man kills the dude on the TV screen*

(did I mention Kevin can't get drunk because he used to be a snake? no? well, Kevin isn't drunk right now, and he can never get drunk.)

Julia: *suddenly sobers up* What? *tears in eyes*

Kevin: Do I really have to repeat myself?

Julia: *starts crying* Fine. It's OVER! The wedding's OFF!

Kevin: There was never gonna be a wedding, stupid shit! I was only using you to piss Garmadon off! *looks at everyone else* I can't do this no more. See ya never, bitches. *walks out of house never to be seen again*

**END OF RANDOMNESS**

* * *

**Kai's P.O.V.**

Suddenly, every drop of alcohol we all just drank was out of our systems. The only thought on my mind was this: HOW DARE THAT EVIL SON OF A BITCH BREAK JULIA'S HEART?! IMA KILL THAT BASTARD!

All the girls went to Julia's room, but the door was locked, and she wasn't answering.

"Julia? Are you in there?" Amanda called through the door. After listening carefully, she said, "She's not in there."

"Where could she have gone?" Kru asked.

I know where she could have gone. There was only one place she could have gone. I threw on my jacket and ran to that place, hoping she wasn't trying to do the same thing I was months ago.

* * *

**This chapter has been inspired by: "11 Drunk Guys Play Slender". It's a youtube video. I LMFAO for an hour XD**

**Finally! Kevin's GONE! I mean... poor Julia... Yeah, not really. But what will happen when Kai finds her?**

**Review and ALL SHALL BE REVEALED!**

**Random Question: Does anyone else cry themselves to sleep on Wednesday nights without Ninjago, or is that just my problem? XD**


	20. Chapter 19

**Next chapter... And sorry to all my readers I don't have much time to update with school and basketball... I hardly have any time to myself. But I shall update when I can :D**

* * *

**Julia's P.O.V.**

I didn't care that it was freezing. I didn't care that I was only wearing a T-shirt and shorts. I didn't care that my legs were about to explode from pain. I didn't care that there was a trickle of blood steadily bleeding down my leg. I just needed to get out of there. I needed to run.

I ran to the beach. I very rarely run anywhere else. But when I got there, I felt the cold of the snow and the pain from my legs, but most of all, I felt the agony of my broken heart. I flopped into a pile of snow and let the tears freeze on my cheeks as I stared at the stars. Why did he drag me along this long - just for _revenge?_ Especially on an old enemy over something that no longer mattered? WHY DID HE HAVE TO BREAK MY HEART INTO A MILLION PIECES AND LEAVE ME TO DIE?!

My emotions were so unstable that I began to have a seizure. Writhing on the ground, I realised this was no normal seizure; I felt my temperature drop even lower as icicles and electricity shot from my frozen fingertips. The ground beneath me also began to shake, reminding me of something Misako said:

_"If you don't know how to control your powers, it may lead to your destruction."_

I was scared. Kevin was the only person who mattered to me, and he left. I might as well die, things will be better that way... No. I can't die. I need to hold on for the sake of those who actually do care about me.

"Julia? Julia, are you here?" a voice shouted as my vision turned black. Kai.

I couldn't respond, so I tried to control my powers. It worked a little, but it hurt so much. _This is how it ends? I lose the love of my live, then I die alone..._

"Julia?! NO!" I heard the footsteps as Kai ran up to me. I kept trying, but I was too emotionally unstable. Then, despite the electricity radiating from my body, Kai grabbed my hand and held it in his, rubbing it too keep it warm. A warm sensation rushed through my limbs, and I was suddenly in control of my powers. My vision returned to normal, and my eyes slowly fluttered open to see Kai's deep brown eyes staring down at me.

"Thank God," he whispered, pulling me into a hug. I hugged him like my life depended on it. Somehow, I think he may have saved me.

After pulling apart, he took off his sweatshirt and put it on me to keep me warm. Then, he ripped off part of his pant-leg and wrapped it around the gushing wound on my leg, picked me up and carried me home.

Everyone else went to bed after making sure I was ok (Sensei and Misako were home by then), but knowing I don't sleep, Kai stayed up with me for a little. When he left to go to sleep, I silently cried for the rest of the night.

* * *

_**The Next Day... December 23_

I didn't get out of bed that day. Instead, the others brought me my meals - which I hardly ate - and I drew pictures of death in my notebook.

Everyone paid me a visit, but I mostly just wanted to be alone. At one point though, Jay came into my room.

"Hi," I said plainly.

"Hey..." he said awkwardly. "Um, can I talk to you about something?"

"Sure. Why not." I would much rather he left, but by this point, I didn't really care anymore.

Jay took a deep breath and rushed the words out. "I-want-to-marry-Nya-I-was-going-to-propose-on-Christmas-but-now-I'm-scared-I-don't-want-to-lose-her-and-what-if-she-doesn't-love-me-back?"

"Look in her eyes. It's something Kevin and I rarely ever did, now that I think about it. And Nya's not like that, she wouldn't pull a Kevin. The only way to find out if she truly loves you is to take a chance and ask." Tears sprung to my eyes at the thought of Kevin. (Wow. Great advice for someone who just got dumped, right?)

"Are you sure?"

I nodded. "And like I said, Nya's not one of those people who would drag someone along for so long without truly loving him."

Jay thought for a couple seconds, then gave me a hug. "Thanks," he said. I smiled. Did I really just make him _that_ happy? "I hope you find someone who really does love you."

After he left, I started drawing a picture, not sure where exactly it was going, when I realised that I was drawing a ninja... one with spiky hair and a red outfit...

And then he came in.

I tossed the drawing book and flung it across the room so he couldn't see I was drawing him... Why was I drawing him!?

"What was that?" Kai asked, closing the door behind him. He had a tray of food in his hands. _Was it already time for dinner? What have I been doing all day?_

"Nothing," I answered quickly. I could tell he didn't believe me, but he let it go. While he tried to make me eat and keep me smiling, I couldn't help but noticed how amazing his eyes were...

* * *

**JAY'S GONNA PROPOSE! :D I'm surprised they haven't put that in the show yet... They BETTER put that in the show... I just realised how it's almost Christmas in the story and in real life LOL. But this ain't even CLOSE to being over! The rest of this will probably be in Julia's POV, not sure yet. Besides, there is some interesting shit goin through her brain right now.**

**Reviews?**


	21. Chapter 20

**It's winter break! ME SO HAPPY :D Too bad my teachers gave homework :'( Oh well. Here's chapter 20! :) It's a very awesome chapter, because of the beginning... You shall see. READ ON!**

* * *

_**December 24_

I decided to get out bed today. When I got to the breakfast table, Lloyd and Kruthika had just finished making pancakes together, and were now putting the pancake stack on the table. I sat down, digging in like everyone else. Then I noticed the stares. Everyone was gaping at me like I was missing an eye or something.

"Good Morning," I said, then going back to my food.

"Morning..." everyone said in unison. I looked up again, making eye contact with each and every one of them, and their eyes told me they were all thinking the same thing: _Is she ok?! _Then I saw Jay, and he smiled a little. I'm pretty sure we all know what HE was thinking about. I gave him a small smile. Then the stares got even weirder. Nya even looked a tad bit jealous.

"Ok, what the hell is going on?" Amanda said, breaking the awkward silence.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well, for one, I've never seen you get over a break up that quick." Kru nodded in agreement. "Well, except Cole... but that was different. And then there was that _look_ you just shared with Jay. Seriously, _what the hell is going on?"_

That was a good point. Usually, I'm still crying my eyes out in bed after a break up (not something I'm proud of -_- ). I guess I just felt like getting out of bed. And the look... well, I didn't want to spoil Jay's plans. "Umm... Well, uh..."

"I can answer half of that," Jay said. I saw him reach into his pocket under the table with one hand, and grab Nya's hand with the other. "I was going to give you this for Christmas, but I guess I can give it to you a day early..." He glances at Kai, who gives him a small nod, then gets down on one knee and pulls out the ring. Nya gasped, and her eyes went wide. "Nya, I love you. I want to be with you for the rest of my life -"

"Jay, let me stop you right there," Nya interrupted. There was a long pause. "Yes," she said finally. "Yes, I will marry you!"

Everyone clapped and started congratulating them, but I held back. It reminded me of Kevin... UGH THAT STUPID BASTARD! Oh no, I think I'm gonna cry again...

I started walking away to my room to hide the tears, and was about to open the door, when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I whipped around, coming face-to-face with Kai.

"You're not ok yet, are you?" he asked. Instead of answering, I fell into his open arms. "Shhh. It's ok. I'm here for you." Kai was always there for me...

We stood there for a while, me crying into Kai's shoulder, when he said, "Do you think you can go out later?" Wait, was he asking me out?! "Our tradition on Christmas Eve is to go see the lights show at night, but if you don't feel up to it -"

I cut him off. "It's ok, Kai. I think I can handle it," I said, trying to smile. And I think I did... a little. But it was a start.

* * *

_**Later..._

"So we're going?"

"Of course we're going!"

"We ALWAYS go!"

"It's tradition!"

This is what I heard as I walked into the TV room. Everyone was talking about the Christmas lights show.

"Ok. We're going!" Jay said.

"Ok! So let's go!" I joined in.

And with that, we all got in my car (Yes, I still have it) and drove to the Ninjago Lights Show. Jay drove, with Nya in the passenger's seat. In the middle seat, Melissa, Cole, Zane, and Amanda were sitting. Kai, me, Kru, and Lloyd were crammed into the back seat.

It was one of those lights shows where you have to drive through in your car. It was really cool at first, but eventually, I got really bored. So I put my head on Kai's shoulder. And he grabbed my hand and gave it a small squeeze that made me feel jumpy on the inside. His shoulder was really comfortable...

* * *

"Julia?! JULIA?! Please, say _something!"_ What just happened?

I opened my eyes and saw Kai still shaking me. "What happened?" I said, rubbing my eyes.

"Oh thank God, you're ok!" Kai whispered, pulling me into an embrace. Then I realized I was no longer in the car; I was on the couch in the TV room.

"What happened?" I repeated.

* * *

**Kai's P.O.V.**

I pulled away from hugging Julia and said, "You fell asleep."

Her face went pale. "I _can't_ sleep," she said. "I've tried..."

"But you _were_ asleep," I insisted.

Then she looked into my eyes, and I looked into hers. Then, she realised something. "It was you," Julia whispered.

"What?"

"You helped me fall asleep."

"You think so?"

She blushed. "Well, you were really comfortable..." I blushed, too. Damn, if only she knew how much I wanted to kiss her right then and there. But it would be wrong since she just went through a break up... Damn you, Kevin.

But I guess it didn't matter whether I kissed her or not. Because she kissed me. And when she did, I didn't hold back my feelings anymore.

* * *

**Julia's P.O.V.**

Wow. He was a really good kisser. And I finally realised why he's put up with me for this long. All this love and passion poured from his lips to mine in that one single kiss. I could tell Kai has been waiting for this moment for a really long time.

I can't believe I was so blind to believe Kevin was my soul mate. I can't believe how stupid I was. I can't believe it took me this long to realize Kai truly loved me. And the best part?

I loved him back.

* * *

**Lord Garmadon's P.O.V.**

Crap. They're together. I knew I should have tried harder to kill her...

* * *

**Ok, I know what you're all thinking: IT'S ABOUT FREAKIN TIME THEY GOT TOGETHER! But trust me, this ain't over yet! Don't forget there's still a Garmadon to kill! (Hence his little thought at the end there...)**

**Reviews?**


	22. Chapter 21

**Hello my readers! I apologize for not updating in the past couple of months, basketball fucked up my life for a while, and I've been having lots of emotional problems and stress. But I am back! So enjoy this chapter, my pupils!**

* * *

_**December 25 - Christmas Day_

**Julia's P.O.V.**

I woke up again - in my own bed this time - and realised how much I missed sleep. And it was a dreamless sleep, not full of nightmares like before. Then I noticed the arms wrapped around me, and pulled them a little tighter, smiling. It felt so good to finally have someone actually love me. I just hope Kai is the real deal this time...

"HOLY FUCK MOTHER FUCKER FUCKING BASTARD JACK ASS FUCK!" Someone screamed, waking up Kai and making me jump.

"What was that?" he asked, climbing out of bed with me. The voice was so unfamiliar...

"SON of a BITCH!" Lloyd yelled. But his voice didn't sound like the first one.

"Calm down, guys. It can't be that bad," Jay said. There was a pause. Then - "YOU WIFE STEALING BASTARD WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!"

Kai and I walked into the TV room to find the other four ninja flipping out over a piece of paper. "What's going on?" I asked.

Zane spun around to face me, his eyes colder and angrier than I have ever seen. "You... YOU did this!"

"What..."

"YOU FUCKING KILLED AMANDA YOU FUCKING HOMEWRECKER!" So THAT was the first yell...

"I'm going to kick your ass, you little bitch! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" Jay threatened.

"Wait - what are you talking about?" I asked. Lloyd flung the paper in my face. It was a note written in Italian.

"Zane translated it, and it says you murdered the other girls and ran away to join my father," he said with tears in my eyes. "You killed them slowly and painfully, and their screams gave you joy... HOW COULD YOU DO THAT?!"

I read note quickly:

_Ninja,_

_Ho rapito le tue amiche. Se tu volere io tornare loro prima io uccidere loro, voi cederete e darete mi mio figlio e Julia._

_~Anonimo_

"Um, guys? I think you read it wrong." I speak Italian, so I translated it for them. "It says: 'I have kidnapped your friends. If you want me to return them before I kill them, you will surrender and give me my son and Julia.'"

"And how do we know we can trust you?" Jay asked.

I pulled out my phone and put it in the online translator.

"It says 'I have kidnapped your friends. If you want me to return them before I kill them, you will succumb and will give me my son and Julia.' That's basically what I just said." Everyone calmed down, ashamed at their misinterpretation of the letter.

"Wait... then who wrote it?" Zane asked after a long, awkward silence.

"It's signed 'Anonymous', but I'm guessing Garmadon," I replied. Once again, their anger returned.

"Why didn't he just take you two while he was here? I mean, no offense or anything, but you were right there and he KIDNAPPED NYA I mean why take her if he could've just taken you?" Jay rambled.

"Because he's a giant jack ass, that's why," Kai replied.

"We should attack," Zane suggested.

"Yeah. I'm actually looking forward to beating some sense into my father," Lloyd agreed.

"What are we waiting for? Let's go!" Jay shouted.

The guys all left to prepare for battle, but Cole remained on the couch with his head down. That's when I realized he hasn't said anything about his girlfriend's kidnapping.

"Cole?" I asked softly. He looked up with red eyes. "Why aren't you getting ready to fight?"

Cole shook his head. "It's pointless. I have no one to save."

"What about Melissa?" When tears sprung to his eyes, I knew he had a different problem. I sat beside him. "What happened?"

He took a deep breath. "I proposed to her last night, after we got home. She said no, because it was too early, and we had a fight, then she left. So I highly doubt Garmadon kidnapped her, too."

I didn't know what to say, so I hugged him. Then a thought came to mind. "Did she ever tell you she loved you?"

"Well, yeah. But what does that have to do with anything?"

"If she loved you, and you loved her, then I'm sure it'll work out. She was probably scared of taking things to the next level, and panicked. But if she's told you she loves you, then she probably won't stay mad at you."

Cole looked at me with hopeful eyes. It was strange seeing the ninja's strong leader in tears. "Really? You think it'll work out?"

"I'm positive."

He nodded. "Ok. I'm gonna help the others, then get Melissa back." Cole thanked me, then left to prepare to face Garmadon.

Still, I stayed behind. I wanted to have a little talk with that bastard who stole my friends.

_Why did you kidnap my friends?! If you wanted me and Lloyd so badly, why couldn't you just take us?!_

_Garmadon: Because. It's more fun this way. You have to SURRENDER to me. If I just took you, your friends could save you. But not now... MUAHAHAHAHAAAA_

_Me: *Sigh* What do you want with me, anyway?_

_Garmadon: You have the same powers as my son, if not more. That's the benefit of touching the mega-weapon. I don't have those powers because I am evil, and the weapon was originally made for good. You will rule by my side and we will take over Ninjago together! Nothing will stop us!_

_Me: I would never rule beside scum like you, you stupid piece of shit!_

_Garmadon: Then it's settled. Your friends will DIE._

_Me: Wait! No, don't kill them!_

_Garmadon: Then join me..._

I paused, but finally gave him an answer.

_Me: Fine, I give in. But good luck with Lloyd, he's pretty pissed at you..._

Of course, that first part was a lie. Why would I ever give in to that jack ass?

_Garmadon: Don't worry. Getting Lloyd's loyalty shouldn't be a problem._

_Me: What's that supposed to mean?!_

But of course, he didn't respond. I got up and changed into the outfit I wore when I first faced off with Garmadon, grabbed my sword, and met up with the others outside.

"Ok, guys. Let's do this."

We formed a plan together. Zane went to find our "secret weapon" and then we were off to kick Garmadon's ass and save my friends. What a great way to begin Christmas Day...

* * *

**Poor Cole... Wow I can't believe I actually said that XD Let's just hope the ninja and Julia can defeat Garmadon and get the girls back without having to surrender.**


	23. Chapter 22

**I apologize for my extremely long absence. I missed writing so much, but school decided "well, important tests are coming up, so we'll overload you with homework!" -_- But I am back! ENJOY! :D**

* * *

**Julia's P.O.V.**

We all arrived at Garmadon's ship. Kai, Cole, and Jay snuck in to search for our missing friends and free them, while Lloyd and I just walked straight through the main entrance.

"Ninja? GET THEM!" a snake demanded once we were in sight.

My cousin and I pulled out our weapons, ready to fight back, when we heard Garmadon's voice: "STOP!" The snakes backed off and parted for Garmadon to come through and greet us. "Well, well, well. If it isn't my son and _niece._" I cringed as he put emphasis on the word, but didn't say anything. "Have you chosen to surrender yet?" he asked, an evil grin spreading across his face. Lloyd's face grew red with anger, but I nudged him before he exploded and ruined everything.

"Yes, we surrender," I said.

Garmadon looked at the two of us, then finally said "Follow me, and I will test this loyalty to evil." We followed him onto the deck of the ship, where a boiling pot of who-knows-what was being stirred by some Serpentine.

"What's that for?" Lloyd asked, referring to the pot. Garmadon got that cocky grin on his face, and pressed a button.

All of our friends were now hanging in a fish net above the pot. _That's poison_ Garmadon said in my mind. He probably said it to Lloyd, too, because he began balling up his fists. I dug my own nails into my skin to keep from attacking Garma-dumbass. EVERYONE was in there: Jay, Nya, Cole, Melissa, Amanda, Kruthika, Sensei Wu... and Kai. What happened to Misako? I don't know. And we all know Zane is ok. But he had Kai...

"I knew you would try and trick me," Garmadon whispered between Lloyd's and my ear. "So I was prepared." _It was all just a trap,_ I thought.

"Now, to test your new loyalty to me, you must cut the ropes, allowing them to fall into the pot of flesh-burning poison. Then, we can move on to rule Ninjago together."

"Where's mom?" Lloyd asked, the anger showing in his voice.

_Turn around._ We heard Garmadon's words and saw Misako, held by two Serpentine, tied up and gagged.

Lloyd moved to save her, then doubled over in pain screaming. I ran to his side.

"Lloyd!" Kruthika shrieked.

I glared at Garmadon. "What did you do to him?!"

"Something you can't." He winked, and I knew he was referring to my powers caused by the mega-weapon. Lloyd stood back up slowly. "Do anything against me and feel this pain again."

Lloyd stood there, expressionless. Then I heard his voice in my mind:

_We can't let Zane get here now._

_Me: Why not?_

_Lloyd: Because he can probably just use that on everyone -_

_Me: But skeletons can't feel pain. How do you think they can fall apart everyday without feeling a thing?_

_Garmadon: GOD DAMMIT LISTEN TO ME!_

Both of our heads snapped to attention and faced him... Could he hear us?! I hoped not.

"Both of you, go up that ladder and cut the ropes. NOW! And if you don't, the Serpentine or I will do it for you..."

Lloyd and I sent each other a hopeless look. "DO IT!" Garmadon roared. I sighed, and slowly began the climb to the top of the latter, with Lloyd right behind me. Tears sprung into my eyes as we reached the platform at the top. A random snake on the platform gave us each a sword.

_One rope for each of you,_ Garmadon said.

I can't do this. No. I refuse. I will not betray my friends. I looked back at the latter to climb down, but someone had taken it away. It was too long a drop to jump. Damn.

Below, I saw our friends gaping at us with wide, pleading eyes. Fresh tears sprung to my eyes, just by seeing the looks on their faces.

_Lloyd: We can't do this! What are we going to do?!_

_Me: You're the green freakin ninja. DO SOMETHING!_

_Lloyd: I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO._

Looking at Garmadon, an evil smile again touched his lips. I just wanted to take the sword in my hand and drive it through his heart... IF he even had one. I again looked at my loved ones. Searching their faces for some kind of guidance, I only saw fear. But then I saw Sensei Wu. He looked so... peaceful. He seemed to be staring into Lloyd's soul, and Lloyd looked as if his mind was somewhere else.

Then Lloyd took my hand, and through his mind, I heard Sensei Wu say one word: _Misako._

My attention then turned to my aunt, who was no longer struggling to free herself from then Serpentine's grasp. I was confused, but her eyes told me everything. Now, I knew what to do. I gave her a look that said "I'm not strong enough," but then I remembered - LLOYD.

"I'm waiting..." Garmadon shouted from below.

I gave Misako a slight nod and took Lloyd's hand again. I've only tried it once before with Misako and Wu, and it was successful. Hopefully, I could do it again with Lloyd.

_Me: I need you to i__magine you are transferring all of your energy through your arm and into my hand. Then cut the rope._

Lloyd's eyes went wide as he let go of my hand and spun around to face me. _Are you nuts?! I'm not going to cut this rope! I thought we were supposed to be finding a way out of this!_

_Me: Just trust me, ok? I know what I'm doing._

_Lloyd: Yea. KILLING OUR FAMILY._

I sighed. _Remember that day in training? With Misako and Sensei Wu?_ I watched as understanding filled his eyes.

_Lloyd: You don't mean you're going to..._

_Me: Yes, that's EXACTLY what I'm going to do._

Lloyd hesitated, then nodded. Once again, he took my hand. We were both shaking, but we needed to focus. Lloyd's eyes closed in concentration. I felt a sudden rush of Lloyd's energy rush into my body, and I had to be careful not to fall off the platform. I didn't think the green ninja had THAT much energy...

He squeezed my hand once, then lifted his sword in the air. He swung once; the first rope was cut. Everyone in the fish net gasped. I heard Garmadon let out a small laugh of triumph.

_Your turn..._ he said.

I took a deep breath. Lloyd was getting extremely weak; I had to do this now before I drained all of his strength.

I glanced down at my friends for one last time. Gazing deep into Kai's eyes, I saw how afraid he looked. I've never seen him that afraid.

Smiling sadly, I winked at the red ninja. Then I swung my sword and cut the rope.

And I watched as they all fell towards a boiling pot of poison.

And when Garmadon's burst of hysterical laughter rang throughout the ship, it made me realize what a fabulous plan this was.

* * *

**MUAHAHAHAHAAAAAA! You think I'm done? NOT YET :D There's one or two more chapters left. What has Julia done? Or has she done anything at all? What will happen to Garmadon? You will see next chapter c:**

**Reviews?**


	24. Chapter 23

**MUAHAHAHAAAAAA! It's time to find out what Jules is doing... I mean, the ninja are falling to their death now, right?... Or are they?**

**Huehuehue enjoy this it's the last chapter X3**

* * *

**Julia's P.O.V.**

I kept my hand locked with Lloyd's, and focused harder than I've ever focused in my entire life. Hopefully, I could complete my task before Garmadon saw what I was doing, and tried to stop me.

Concentrating on the net full of my friends, I stopped it in mid-air._ Damn, this thing's heavy._ Still, I proceeded to lift the bag with my levitating powers and carefully place it on the deck of the ship.

Garmadon was still laughing, so the ninja and others didn't hesitate to climb out of the net, locate their weapons on the side of the ship, and advance towards Garmadon. The snakes fled from the sip. Melissa and Kruthika found the latter and helped Lloyd and I get down. Lloyd was still a little weak, but he was recovering quickly. Garmadon's laughter finally died down when Jay hit him with a bolt of lightning.

"What the..." Garmadon stuttered. "How did you..." He shook his head, and suddenly we were all doubling over in pain. He smirked. "Thought you could escape so easily, now, didn't you?"

"Well with an army like this, why not?" I gasped, not just because of how intense the pain was, but because of that voice. Zane to the rescue!

"What?!" Garmadon said. "You think _that_ army can defeat _me?_ Ha!" The next thing I knew, Garmadon had released his hold on us and was attempting to fight off the army of skeletons that Zane brought. Lloyd untied his mother, and all of the couples hugged...

Except for Melissa and Cole. But then Melissa walked up to her ex, talking softly while holding his hands. Then, they looked into each others eyes and kissed. Looks like their back together!

All we wanted to do was go home and enjoy our Christmas, but we had one little task to face first.

"Father," Lloyd said as the skeletons finally stopped their attack. "I believe it is time to end this." He closed his eyes and bowed his head, allowing and vibrant green ball of energy to grow in his hands.

"But, son..." Garmadon said, clearly fearful of his own demise. But before he could protest any further, a war cry escaped Lloyd's lips, and the ball of energy shot at him. Everyone gasped. Though he was evil, no one ever expected Lloyd to actually strike his father. Garmadon flew far off the ship, landing in the ground like a meteor. We ran off the ship to the crater the impact created, and what we saw was not at all expected.

Even Misako was surprised. But she had a strange look in her eyes. Tears silently fell down her cheeks at the sight of the old man lying in the hole. "Garmadon..." she whispered. The man stood up slowly, and Misako rushed to him and embraced him. "Oh, Garmadon!" she cried, breaking into sobs.

All looked to Sensei Wu for answers, but he had a dreamy look in his eyes. "It's good to have you back, brother." _Brother?!_

"Good to be back, Wu!" the old man shouted. Was that... _Garmadon?!_

"Whoa whoa whoa whoa! Can someone explain what exactly just happened here?!" Jay shouted.

Wu explained. "When Lloyd hit Lord Garmadon, the force of the blow did not kill him. It sucked the evil right out of his veins, returning him to normal Garmadon."

"It feels great to finally be myself again!" Garmadon exclaimed.

"Now, let's all go back to the house and finish Christmas. As a family," Misako said. And with that, we all went home.

We left the Bounty, though. We shouldn't need that anymore.

* * *

**~!~EPILOGUE~!~**

_**14 Years Later..._

**No P.O.V.**

"Merry Christmas, Mommy and Daddy!" 5 year old Joey exclaimed. He hugged Kai and Julia, then turned to the crib in their room. "Merry Christmas, Stephanie!" he whispered to the sleeping one year old.

"Joey, go get dressed, sweetie," Julia told him. "Your aunts and uncles will be here soon to take us ice skating." Not real aunts and uncles. It was the other ex-ninja and their families. Ice skating became the group's tradition every year on Christmas.

As of now, all of the ninja married their girlfriends; first Jay and Nya, then Cole and Melissa, Zane and Amanda, Lloyd and Kruthika, and last but certainly not least, Kai and Julia.

All of the couples had children - yes, even Zane and Amanda. Misako and Garmadon were even inspired to have another child.

Everyone lived inside Ninjago city, except for Julia and Kai's family, who lived in the next town over.

Wu grew older, yet he still had great health and he was still the most wise out of the family. Sadly, he never married or found love. He was still happy with his life, and had no regrets.

The skeletons and Serpentine left Ninjago the day of that last battle, and were never seen again.

Ever since then, peace had settled over Ninjago. And the world was finally at rest.

... Or was it?

* * *

**THE END!**

**I know, short chapter :/ But the story is over now. It kind of makes me sad... But what do you guys think? Any last comments for me?**

**Also, I am making a poll for my next story. I'm taking all of June off from writing, and then I will start another story. I have many ideas, and I plan to do them all eventually, but please vote!**

**Until then, this is ~The Amazing Steve~ signing off.**

***DRAMATIC EXIT* ;)**


End file.
